<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cardinal Sin by Greykite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015974">Cardinal Sin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite'>Greykite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(aka hint of Morinth/Falere UST), (aka possessive feelings for your own sisters), (sort of), Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, Gen, Psychopathology &amp; Sociopathy, Samara is not the best mom, Unhealthy Relationships, but she tries, murders, pre-incest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:27:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23015974</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greykite/pseuds/Greykite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Жила-была девочка — сама виновата, или немного о детстве и юности будущей серийной убийцы.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Morinth (Mass Effect)/Original Female Character(s), Samara (Mass Effect)/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Глубокий преканон. Инцестуальные поползновения в адрес родных сестер; ксеносекс в мозг (и не только в мозг); Самара не лучшая мать, хотя пытается.</p><p>Реконструкция социума азари основана на материалах из игрового кодекса и допущениях автора.<br/>Автор не придерживается мнения, что духовность — это хорошо, а зло — категория врожденная, но психопатологию старается описывать реалистично.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><i>In my little black dress I have come to confess; that defiance is not what it seems<br/>
 My devotion is dead like the thoughts in my head; are we searching for omens to see? <br/>
Every moment of fate is determined by hate, please bestow me a reason to kill <br/>
There’s a little white man in the palm of my hand, who keeps saying to do what thou wilt </i> <br/>
<b><i>Ordo Rosarius Equilibrio </i></b></p>
<p>По высоким окнам хлещут струи дождя. Ударяют — с размаху, словно беспокойная атмосфера не на шутку вознамерилась взять реванш над жалкими белковыми существами, рискнувшими ненадолго предположить, будто они ее усмирили.</p>
<p>Туманную взвесь то и дело прорезают быстрые огоньки — транспорты, которые лавируют среди ливня. Вспышки молний — ветвистые, длинные — будто бы метят прямо по целям, но всякий раз досадно попадают мимо и гаснут, как от обиды.</p>
<p>Звукоизоляция не пропускает внутрь раскаты грома; но тишина только придает всему этому немного жутковатый оттенок.</p>
<p>Сполох высвечивает статуэтку Атаме в ипостаси матроны — в углу, на традиционном треугольном возвышении. В темноте почти незаметно, но красная накидка у нее — в точности такая же, как висит в прихожей этого дома: на случай, если придется куда-то выбираться с детьми.</p>
<p>Слышится шорох; чуть сдвигаются тени — как будто нечто зашевелилось у двери, тронуло полку вдоль стены, где расставлены нехитрые детские сокровища: браслеты из кораллов с родного мира, тряпичная куколка с фарфоровой головой, засушенные цветки и орехи.</p>
<p>Мирала приподнимается на локтях, втягивает воздух ноздрями. Сторожко поводит головой из стороны в сторону.</p>
<p>Никого. Ничего.</p>
<p>Мама должна была зайти к ним сегодня; к ним — это значит к сестрам. Мирала почти совсем уже взрослая, ей нежности ни к чему. Сказки — тоже.</p>
<p>Темнота за окнами — просто отсутствие света; всего лишь планета повернулась к солнцу другой своей стороной. Она знает; ей давным-давно рассказали об этом в школе.</p>
<p>(На уроках всегда надо было сидеть неподвижно, положив руки на гибкие подлокотники, и тщательно записывать на планшет все-все, что скажут наставники; скучнее, в общем, и не придумаешь, но Мирала честно старалась все равно быть лучше всех.)</p>
<p>Но это она. Ей просто <i>положено</i> знать.</p>
<p>Она оглядывает комнату еще раз; взгляд останавливается на двухъярусном спальном месте сестер.</p>
<p>Рила боится чудовищ. Эти чудовища, которыми изрисована каждая вторая страница ее альбома, похожи чем-то на нормальных азари, только пальцы у них длинные-длинные, глаза раскосые и пустые, а вместо щупалец на затылке — острые гребни.</p>
<p>Но маму они не тронут. Маму они, как думает Рила, сами боятся.</p>
<p>Только вот мама — мама, как назло, никак не хочет идти.</p>
<p>Мирала прикусывает губу. Взгляд юрким хищным зверьком прыгает из угла в угол. Задерживается на плюшевом ханаре, брошенном на пол, — вчера младшие не поделили игрушку, и пришлось ее у них попросту отобрать.</p>
<p>С нижнего яруса вдруг вскрикивает Фалере. Бледная голубая ручка цепляется за столбик ограждения; соскальзывает, не удержавшись.</p>
<p>Фалере пока не доросла до возраста, когда боятся чудовищ. Она боится просто так, без причины.</p>
<p>Мирала вздыхает. Похоже, выбора у нее нет.</p>
<p>Из постели она выпрыгивает пружиной; не утруждает себя тем, чтобы надевать тапочки или верхнюю часть пижамы.</p>
<p>— Идем-ка.</p>
<p>Она подставляет руки и ловит Рилу, спрыгнувшую с верхнего яруса; вытаскивает из кроватки похныкивающую Фалере — та не сопротивляется, а наоборот, цепляется за Миралу изо всех невеликих сил.</p>
<p>— Мы найдем маму. Или хотя бы перекусить.</p>
<p>Еще одна полезная вещь: когда сестры не голодны, они выглядят веселее.</p>
<p>Держа одной рукой Рилу, другой — Фалере, Мирала выходит из детской в коридор; не забывает оглядываться по сторонам — просто на всякий случай.</p>
<p>Апартаменты кажутся сейчас, в неподвижной темноте, совсем нежилыми. Брошенными, как протеанские руины из того фильма, который Мирала тайком смотрела, притаившись за креслом, пока Илтара и мама думали, будто она давно спит.</p>
<p>Было бы весело оказаться в заброшенном городе, одной, ночью. Только не безоружной дурочкой-археологом, а настоящей крутой наемницей, вооруженной до зубов — и никакой древней твари не позволившей бы себя провести.</p>
<p>Но сейчас ей совсем не весело. Может, это потому, что с ней — младшие.</p>
<p>— Мне страшно, — тихо шепчет Рила. Мирала крепче — до боли, до придушенного «ой-и» — сжимает ее пальцы. «Тише».</p>
<p>Фалере ничего не говорит. Она еще слишком маленькая.</p>
<p>Мирала продолжает озираться.</p>
<p>Стоптанные туфли, в которых по дому ходит Илтара, заброшены в дальний угол.</p>
<p>Выглядит так, словно она собиралась куда-то в спешке — и не на вызов: ее рабочая экипировка (и броня, и униформа) на месте.</p>
<p>Матери тоже нет ни следа.</p>
<p>Мирала прислушивается, пока от тишины не начинает звенеть в ушах.</p>
<p>Рила жмется к ее ноге. Фалере прерывисто, испуганно дышит в плечо.</p>
<p>Они — обе — не умеют чуять, как надо. Не умеют позаботиться о себе. Они — ее сестры — слабые.</p>
<p>Слабые — но <i>ее</i>.</p>
<p>— Ничего. Если придут чудовища, — отчетливо произносит Мирала в темноту коридора, — то я их всех убью.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мирала стоит, прижавшись чутким ухом к дверям. За дверьми — мама и Илтара; и в этот раз они не издают звуков, которые одновременно пугают, словно они там убивают друг друга или дерутся — до крови, как сама Мирала дралась с девчонками из класса биотической аэробики, — и до странности успокаивают, ведь потом мама шепчет Илтаре какие-то такие слова, которых от нее нигде больше не услышишь, а у Миралы кровь приливает к щекам, хотя она и злится на себя за такую детскую глупость.</p><p>В этот раз за дверьми тишина, жуткая, мертвая, от которой внутренности Миралы скручиваются узлом, сжимаются, как пружина. Хочется то ли убежать, то ли подраться неведомо с кем, немедленно, царапаясь и кусаясь, что есть силы.</p><p>Шаги обрывают эту тишину так резко — и так зло, — что Мирала подпрыгивает на месте, поджав пальцы ног.</p><p>А потом шаги приближаются, вынуждая Миралу совсем отпрянуть и слиться с тенью.</p><p>Илтара — в своей испещренной царапинами и выбоинами броне, которую так интересно было изучать глазами и пальцами под добродушный (но без всякого оттенка слабости), приглушенный смех, — стремглав вылетает из комнаты. Она так сильно толкает выдвижную дверь, что та не возвращается в нормальное положение — так и застревает в пазу; и красно-оранжевый огонек мигает, сигнализируя о поломке.</p><p>Мысль о том, почему Илтара одета именно так, хотя давно уже вернулась с работы, мелькает в голове и тотчас же гаснет, сметенная неправильностью, внезапностью происходящего. Того, как резко Илтара хватает с пола в прихожей свой старый рюкзак — с такой же эмблемой, как на броне, — и бьет кулаком по замку, отпихивая неподатливую створку в сторону, а следом исчезает на лестничной клетке.</p><p>Входная дверь тоже не закрывается до конца — тонкий, непрекращающийся писк охранной системы вкручивается в уши тоскливым воем какого-то мелкого лесного зверька, пока не затихает — так, словно этому зверьку наконец-то свернули шею.</p><p>* * *</p><p>
    <i>— Ты должна была быть честной со мной. — Голосом Самары можно замораживать звезды. — Тогда ничего этого не случилось бы.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Не находишь, что после трех дочерей такие претензии звучат немного смешно? — У Илтары голос, напротив, усталый донельзя. Она пытается усмехнуться, только вот смех, о котором говорит ее фраза, совершенно ненастоящий.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Это совсем другое, — нотка неуверенности в тоне Самары похожа на трещину в стене. Почти незаметную, пока не присмотришься.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Разве? Разве мы не соединяли сознание столько раз, что впору потерять счет? И я, по крайней мере, доверяла тебе достаточно, чтобы такое позволить. Еще тогда, если помнишь…</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Я помню каждый наш раз, Илтара. Не только первый. Но ни одно, — словно делая над собой усилие, четко выговаривает Самара, — ни единое из объятий вечности не дает тебе права торговать судьбами людей, напичканных «пылью». Я прощала тебе многое из того, что замечала, — с этими твоими подругами, с так называемым курьерским агентством. Думала, ты не скатишься по наклонной... так быстро.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— На Иллиуме все это легально, могу напомнить. С самого основания колонии — если ты вообще осознаешь, зачем ее основали. Кто основал. Надо быть слепой, чтобы поселиться в Нос Астра — и не заметить.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Всему есть предел, Илтара. Всему. Да, я отлично знаю, как многие наши соплеменницы ведут здесь дела. Но я бросила жизнь наемницы не для того, чтобы снова потакать злу.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Самара…</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Мы начали совместную жизнь с обещания быть заодно. Оставаться открытыми друг другу, чего бы это ни стоило. И все, что я слышу, — только оправдания, всегда оправдания, одни и те же. Тебе стоило хотя бы задуматься: какой пример ты подаешь дочерям.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Чем, — тихо произносит Илтара, словно подбираясь для рассчитанного удара в бою, — ты сама предполагала обеспечивать их будущее? Их учебу, их увлечения? Мире совсем скоро перестанет хватать твоих «травоядных» спортивных секций. Ей нужна наставница, желательно, из моих или рядом, а такие, знаешь, не работают за «спасибо». Справедливость не намажешь на хлеб. Ради выживания всегда приходится чем-то жертвовать.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Наши дочери не примут подобных «жертв». Этих дней мне хватило, чтобы принять решение. Я забираю детей и возвращаюсь на Тессию.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Хочешь воспользоваться тем, что по законам Цитадели я им — никто? — ядовитая горечь в голосе едва не прожигает пол — на несколько этажей вглубь.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Не надо, — Самара словно бы хмурится. — Мы дали обеты перед Богиней. И перед Богиней наши дочери в той же мере твои, как мои.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— И, конечно, разве нужен брачный контракт, если обетов перед Богиней достаточно? — Пауза. Усмешка, рассекающая воздух — словно кривым наемничьим ножом. — Порой даже отмирающие традиции бывают полезны, правда?</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Молчание тянется, как тонкий слой слезающей кожицы, а затем лопается — точно нарыв.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Возвращайся, если решишь завязать. Я… сохраню тебе верность.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Усмешка.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— И на этом спасибо традициям. Хотя как бы они однажды не вышли для тебя боком.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Шорох шагов — в одну сторону, а затем в другую. Резкий звук, с каким отодвигается ящик стола. Еще шаги, менее уверенные, неровные.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Чего ты ждешь? Разве я выразилась недостаточно ясно?</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Самара… — отчаянный выдох. Звук поцелуя. Задушенное «ах».</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Звон пощечины — или более болезненного (в основном — для гордости) удара по губам раскрытой ладонью.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Не вынуждай меня причинять тебе боль. Я ведь умею это не хуже тебя.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Еще одна усмешка — кровоточащий осколок стекла.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Учитывая то, как мы познакомились... Не каждый день увидишь молодую матрону, которая прижимает какого-то бедолагу к складской стене и требует сообщить ему, куда девались его дружки-торговцы из… как там назывался этот концерн с юридическим адресом в Гегемонии?..</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Приглушенный звук — с таким падает рука, ненамеренно, утомленно ударяя по чему-то относительно мягкому.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Хватит, Илтара. Я не хочу больше ничего вспоминать. Мне это отвратительно.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Хмыканье — последняя, отчаянная бравада.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Ну что же, как хочешь. Попрощайся за меня с девочками.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Молчание.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Молчание.</i>
  </p><p>* * *</p><p>— А где Илтара? — спрашивает наутро Рила, сонно помешивая ложкой витаминные хлопья.</p><p>Самара молчит. Ее глаза прикрыты отяжелевшими веками, словно она сама еще не проснулась. Домашний халат завязан кое-как, и концы длинного пояса — вышитого медитативным узором из цветочных лиан — волочатся по полу. Так и просятся, чтобы на них наступили.</p><p>Мирала смотрит на лежащий перед ней бутерброд с ломтиком поджаренного мяса (Самара совсем недавно признала старшую дочь достаточно взрослой, чтобы обходиться на завтрак не только хлопьями). Мирала тоже молчит. Она не хочет помогать маме. Не хочет, чтобы той становилось хоть чуть-чуть легче.</p><p>Фалере только смотрит со своего стульчика, переводя испуганные глаза то на маму, то на сестер.</p><p>— Илтара... не будет больше жить с нами, девочки. Постарайтесь это понять.</p><p>Голос Самары ровный и пустой, в нем нет ни крошки, ни проблеска чувств.</p><p>Глоток подогретого <i>шово</i> застревает у Миралы в горле.</p><p>«Однажды ты вырастешь большой, Мира, и я возьму тебя в свой отряд».</p><p>Рука у нее на голове — тяжелая, уверенная, пригибающая к земле.</p><p>Смеющиеся глаза — редкостного желтого цвета, невозможно яркие по контрасту с черными метками на лице.</p><p>(Никто из сестер не унаследовал этот цвет; возможно, Самара — мать-роженица, от которой зависел фенотип потомства, — сочла его некрасивым).</p><p>«Ты — сильная, Мира. Ты всех сильнее. Не забывай».</p><p>Мирала сжимает под столом кулаки.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Фалере с Рилой приходят в полный восторг от домика в Армали. Сказать по правде, он и в самом деле хорош — у сестер теперь у каждой есть своя комната, и они могут валяться на настоящей траве, под настоящим солнцем, сколько захотят и совершенно бесплатно. Рядом с домом есть задел под клумбу, и Самара уже успела пообещать, что попросит у соседей семена и рассаду.</p><p>В просторном зале с застекленным отверстием в потолке удобно устраивать танцы или упражняться с биотикой, а под полом кухни спрятан родник, и чистую воду можно пить, сколько влезет, пока не потечет изо рта.</p><p>Уже на следующий год они вовсе забывают Илтару; Иллиум становится для них не больше, чем сном — тревожным, как грозовая ночь на верхних уровнях Нос Астра, не спящего, кажется, никогда.</p><p>Они, в конце концов, — слабые. Но они — <i>ее</i>.</p><p>Мирала напоминает себе об этом, упражняясь каждое утро с гантелями или мячом (пока не придет время идти учиться — школа здесь такая же скучная, хотя казалось бы — родной мир; но Мирала по-прежнему успевает в учебе лучше всех, и это уже веселее). Она — сильная, и обязана оставаться такой.</p><p>Здесь у комнат нет внутренних замков — точнее, нет настоящих: только механические задвижки, которые Мирала быстро наловчилась отодвигать в сторону. Тихо, без шума.</p><p>Так, например, можно чуть-чуть, на щелочку, раскрыть дверь в материнскую спальню и поглядеть, как Самара в полумраке вытаскивает с дальней полки одежного шкафа два парных платья: очень красивых, хотя слишком уж стесняющих движения — по мысли Миралы. Достает — и смотрит, ничего не делая, только иногда прижимается щекой.</p><p>Или вот, когда Самары не будет, открыть шкаф самой. Переодеваться, представляя себя кем-то взрослым и очень опасным, очень привлекательным (кем-то таким, кем Самара вовсе не хочет быть).</p><p>Самара часто отлучается вечером. Либо у нее на работе ночные смены — чаще всего она, без уточнений, говорит, что занимается охраной или транспортировкой чего-то ценного, — либо работу она потеряла и ищет снова: ходит на такие штуки, которые называются «собеседование». А потом говорит: «Мира, Рила, не привередничайте. Прошу. Я так устала», — если кто-нибудь из них попросит на обед что-то кроме супа с дарами моря.</p><p>В любом случае, пока ее нет, можно без всякого труда проскользнуть в кабинет — так она называет комнату, где на столе со множеством ящиков стоит компьютер, соединенный с простеньким ВИ: тем самым, который тихо управляет прочими электрическими системами в доме.</p><p>Мирале ВИ не взломать: этому учат только на продвинутой информатике, до которой в ее учебном цикле еще несколько лет. И она вовсе не уверена, что захочет брать такой курс.</p><p>Но она может ВИ обхитрить. Запутать — на то он и простенький. Отвечать на вопросы так, чтобы внутри у этой штуки с благостно-печальным гололицом что-то на секунду закоротило. Хотя бы два раза из пяти — алгоритмы у ВИ, к досаде Миралы, все же вариативные, — но доступ ей открывается.</p><p>Там, впрочем, ничего интересного. Сложенные ладони в качестве фона на рабочем столе; стандартный набор программ, включая почтовую. Мирала просматривает список писем и не находит ни одного личного. Есть, правда, сообщения от ботов-подборщиков с сервисов, для которых Миралу мать точно бы сочла слишком маленькой — там азари, как говорят девчонки в классах, знакомятся ради поцелуев и всяких прочих взрослых вещей с другими азари или даже инопланетниками. Но эти сообщения остаются — когда бы Мирала ни заглядывала в список — нераспечатанными.</p><p>Должно быть, Самара еще ждала: вдруг Илтара вернется. «Одумается», если говорить ее словами.</p><p>Однажды, спустя еще год, вернувшись из школы — позже всех остальных, потому что она ведь старшая, — Мирала не застает Самару там, где обычно: на веранде, с наушниками, полными какой-то классической ерунды.</p><p>Сегодня у Самары на складе не ее смена — это Мирале известно точно.</p><p>— К маме приходила тетя, — шепчет заговорщицким тоном Рила, высунувшись из кухни. Ее рот перемазан в меду — не иначе как подбирала ужин сама. — И мама закрылась у себя.</p><p>— Откуда тетя?</p><p>— Из курьерской службы, наверное. Вообще она даже как бы не в броне была… ну, в легкой. — Рила морщит лоб. — А может, мне и показалось. Я тут была, в коридоре.</p><p>— Ясно, — кивает Мирала. — Ты лучше давай ешь.</p><p>Рилу не приходится просить дважды.</p><p>Сама Мирала бесшумно, быстро взлетает на второй этаж и приникает ухом к двери материнской спальни.</p><p>Из-за двери слышны рыдания, глухие, тяжелые. Так, словно Самара и не хотела бы плакать, но просто не может, и слезы выходят из нее, точно рвота — с харканьем, соплями и противным головокружением после.</p><p>Мирала прислушивается еще какое-то время; замирает вовсе, так, что даже дышать начинает только тогда, когда темнеет в глазах. Среди рыданий она различает слово.</p><p>Только одно.</p><p>Резкий вздох вырывается у Миралы будто откуда-то из самого живота. Ее как будто по голове ударили: внутри прозрачно-пусто, и только легко позванивает сам воздух, дрожа.</p><p>Илтары больше нет.</p><p>Самара… Самара получила, чего заслуживает.</p><p>Кривая усмешка пересекает ее лицо.</p><p>Мирала, никуда больше не торопясь, спускается с лестницы. Останавливается у стенного шкафа, достает оттуда глубокую миску и не откупоренную еще банку горных орехов (с Иллиума, как ни забавно, если упаковка не врет). С этим она заглядывает в «игровую» — комнату со всякими мячами и лентами, сразу же за которой спальни сестер. Ее, Миралы, комната дальше, но значения — без ключей и замков — это имеет мало. Все важное Мирала предпочитает запоминать, не хранить под одеялом.</p><p>Рила еще на кухне. Только самая младшая сидит на круглой подушке, скрестив под собой ноги.</p><p>Мирала плюхается рядом с ней; резко, большой горстью, закидывает орехи в рот и перемалывает зубами.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — спрашивает Фалере, подняв голову от обучающего детского инфопланшета.</p><p>— Ничего. Совсем ничего, — спокойно отвечает Мирала.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На выставку древней скульптуры они попали, выстояв часовую очередь: та тянулась по всему диаметру площади.</p><p>Самара взяла отгул, чтобы провести с дочерьми «час культуры», на котором настаивало школьное начальство. Хотя лучше бы, по мысли Миралы, оно настаивало, чтобы Рилу кто-нибудь подтянул по математике. У нее, Миралы, хватало своих дел на новой ступени учебы.</p><p>Над статуями — ажурный купол из отдельных сегментов, прочных, прозрачных. Самый яркий свет не проходит сквозь них; все видно ясно, но слегка приглушенно.</p><p>Мирале на выставке невыносимо скучно, но мать вручила ей потную от волнения и ожидания ручонку Фалере, и деваться некуда.</p><p>Сама Самара ведет за руку Рилу, и вот Риле как раз все нравится: смотрит вокруг глазами, как блюдца. Чувствительная она; что делать.</p><p>Мирала озирается по сторонам то вяло, то слишком резко. У скульптур порой не хватает лиц, рук или других частей. ВИ-гид — проекция из синего глаза летающего над полом дрона — объясняет, не прекращая дружелюбно улыбаться в никуда: это все от времени, а еще оттого, что древние азари когда-то еще не понимали ценности мира и вели между собой войны. Города-государства стремились захватить друг у друга все самое лучшее и красивое; стремились утвердить свое понимание мудрости Атаме и уничтожить другие. Потом вместилища знаний и культурные ценности восстановили, сделали полностью аутентичные копии. А оригиналы отправили в хранилища.</p><p>Мирала только фыркает на это.</p><p>Но когда она в очередной раз поднимает голову, то замирает сама.</p><p>Статуя привлекает ее внимание сразу же, стремительно. Такой она дышит неистовой, будоражащей силой.</p><p>Мраморная азари одета в красное; краска скорей всего новая, но на старую походит так, что не отличить.</p><p>У нее в руке — оружие, старинное, и Мирале это досадно, но все-таки это не какой-то глупый и неудобный кусок металла, а хлыст. (Им показывали как-то учебный фильм по самообороне, хотя школьное начальство было против — демонстрация предельного насилия, дескать, может плохо сказаться на тех, кто потом выберет сугубо мирный путь; и вот там была мускулистая матрона с фиолетовой кожей, у которой хлыст в руках летал — так, что замирало дыхание).</p><p>Глаза статуи непрокрашены, и вместо цветного стекла в них вставлено по черному камню.</p><p>У ее ног — голова чудовища. Мирала сразу понимает: это оно. У чудовища перепонки между пальцами и щупальца вместо ног. На голове щупальца есть тоже, есть рот и глаза: оно одновременно похоже и непохоже на азари.</p><p>Самара замечает внимание дочери. Останавливается; неохотно отпускает ладонь Рилы, но та все равно прилипла к каким-то бронзовым танцорам, соединившимся кончиками пальцев, и руками пытается повторить в воздухе их движения.</p><p>— Это статуя Блюстительницы прежних времен, Мира, — говорит мать. В ее голосе какое-то неясное почтение. — Когда-то она стояла у ворот города Абиде в память об избавлении от демонов из моря. После ухода богов чудовища домогались нас часто. Но Блюстительницы положили этому конец.</p><p>Самара будто бы ждет, что у нее спросят что-то еще, но Мирала молчит. Мать предпочитает со вздохом подхватить на руки Фалере — хотя та уже вышла из возраста, когда ее легко так таскать.</p><p>Мирала еще минуту-другую стоит, запрокинув голову. Не двигаясь с места. Мраморная азари глядит поверх чужих голов с превосходством; полностью довольная своим убийственным ремеслом.</p><p>Чертами лица эта статуя чем-то напоминает ее, Миралу.</p><p>Или, если прищуриться, ее мать.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Я хочу научиться убивать, — говорит Мирала.</p><p>Только что перевалило за полдень, и на веранде их дома, кажется, не осталось ни единого затененного уголка.</p><p>Мирала, щурясь на солнце, стоит перед складным деревянным столиком, за которым перекусывает Самара, вернувшаяся домой где-то с половину часа назад.</p><p>Самара держит кружку обеими руками, как будто греет ладони, хотя напиток давно остыл. Кружку слепила Фалере — из бело-голубой глины, которую можно найти только на дальнем побережье, — два года назад, для школьного состязания. Матери тогда даже не было дома.</p><p>Теперь Самара пьет из этой кружки медовое молоко и даже не замечает.</p><p>У Самары усталые глаза и отсутствующий вид, но Мирала привыкла добиваться ответов. Даже если матери приходится крутиться на двух работах, потому что три дочери — три распускающихся цветка в венце почтенной матроны, как сказано в старых гимнах, цитаты из которых развешены по стенам материнской спальни, — требуют постоянных затрат. Но мать, думает Мирала, знала, на что идет.</p><p>И когда рожала с разницей всего-то лишь в пару-тройку лет. И когда улетала с Иллиума, чтобы начать с нуля.</p><p>«Справедливость, — слышит она в своей голове приглушенный глубокий голос, — не намажешь на хлеб».</p><p>Мирала уже не маленькая. И совсем не дура.</p><p>Самара моргает; фокусирует на дочери взгляд. Под глазами лежат глубокие тени.</p><p>— Ты хочешь стать охотницей, Мира? — на лице Самары, наконец, появляется какое-то сосредоточенное выражение. — Мы... думаю, мы можем это устроить. — Ее тон тоже становится самую малость более живым. — Не на этот год, но на следующий. Идет?</p><p>Если «стать охотницей» значит «уметь убивать», Мирала согласна.</p><p>Добычей, по крайней мере, она не хочет быть ни за что.</p><p>* * *</p><p>Это один из редких теплых весенних дней, которые они проводят все вместе. Как правило, это очень скучные дни — дежурные пикники или посещения храмов, где Самара усаживает дочерей в почтительные, сложные позы и учит их медитировать. У Фалере это выходит лучше всего; Рила же постоянно ёрзает, отвлекая любопытными шепотками то одну сестру, то другую, а Мирала…</p><p>Мирала честно старается — она не привыкла уступать и сдаваться, в конце-то концов, — но ее разум просто не может прийти в нужное состояние, и даже наоборот — у нее будто чешется каждое нервное окончание, биотика сама стучит в пальцах.</p><p>В конечном счете она произносит что-нибудь громкое или просто сбегает, а мать находит ее потом и смотрит — не со злостью, что было бы лучше, а с виноватым и грустным одновременно лицом, совершенно молча, и так же молча потом отводит их всех домой. Бывает, что из-за этого младшим не достается чего-то, что те просили — игры или вкусности, — и они обижаются на Миралу и мать одновременно.</p><p>А бывает, что они досиживают до конца — если это лекция, или проповедь, или в самом деле пикник, — однако Самара все равно больше молчит, роняя редкие, не к месту, фразы, и Фалере с Рилой тоже замолкают, как будто им стыдно и неловко болтать между собой, когда мать и старшая сестра глядят куда-то далеко, не на них или друг друга.</p><p>Но сегодня, на следующее утро после начала нового года, — все по-другому.</p><p>Даже Самара улыбается — пусть вымученно и блекло. Но улыбка Самары годится разве что для семейных голографических снимков; в остальном до нее Мирале нет никакого дела.</p><p>Зато вот Рила — играет на воздушной флейте, скользит по почти невесомому инструменту улыбающимися губами.</p><p>У нее, стоящей на деревянной невысокой площадке, на шее переплетаются две гирлянды: от каждой из сестер. На голове — тщательно, по лучшим образцам из найденных в экстранете, сплетенный венок, перевитый золотой нитью: от матери. Такие Самара утром надела каждой из дочерей. Мирала благополучно свой «потеряла» — как бы невзначай столкнув в воду; но Фалере и Рила — слабее. Они не могут решиться.</p><p>Гости прибрежного парка оборачиваются на играющую Рилу, бросают ей поздравления, цветы, воздушные поцелуи. Рила не глядит гостям вслед: она слишком поглощена своей музыкой, пританцовывает обутыми в легкие сандалии ногами ей в такт. Ее радость — огромная и тихая одновременно. Мирале это странно; но ей нравится смотреть.</p><p>Но какой бы юной, полной весенних сил (это было — опять — выражение из материнских книг, тех самых, которыми она принялась зачитываться после смерти Илтары) ни была Рила — она в конце концов устает. Самара обнимает дочь за плечи, помогает сойти на траву.</p><p>Фалере дергает Миралу за руку — та оглядывается резко, без удовольствия, но Фалере, как оказалось, только что разобрала свой венок на составные части. И протягивает сестре на ладони какой-то бледный широкий лист.</p><p>— Гляди, это как в моем атласе лекарственных трав. Я добавлю его себе в чай, — говорит Фалере. Мирала широко ухмыляется и не говорит ничего.</p><p>Они уходят из парка, сопровождаемые далекой музыкой и чужим смехом.</p><p>(Мирала надеется, они отправятся не в еще один храм; там они уже были вчера, и Мирала только рада была убраться из-под ажурной крыши с наступлением полуночи, хотя внутри и пахло множеством цветов, для которых она даже не знала названия).</p><p>Они выходят на мост — аркой проходящий над узким, врезающимся глубоко в берег заливом. Мост достаточно широкий и прочный, чтобы представлять собой улицу в миниатюре: с магазинчиками всякой мелочи, наблюдательными площадками и стоянками воздушного транспорта.</p><p>На одной из таких припаркован личный скай-кар Самары, оставшийся ей еще от ее матери, но до сих пор, если прищуриться, способный сойти за приличное средство передвижения.</p><p>— Рила! Рила, постой же!</p><p>Уже коснувшись ладонью двери в кабину — где ее место рядом с Самарой — Рила оборачивается на голоса. Ее лицо вспыхивает мгновенным, радостным узнаванием.</p><p>Стайка юных азари — но определенно постарше, чем все трое сестер — машет Риле от края посадочной площадки. Ветер колышет их свободные одеяния; на каждом — вышитый металлической нитью знак музыкальной академии, той самой, которую посещает Рила. (Будет посещать, пока еще хватает стипендии).</p><p>Все они — в венках, причем на каждой их не по одному.</p><p>Самара хмурится — подозревает, должно быть, что те не просто подруги, а множественный союз. Мода на такие союзы приходила в Республики то и дело — и угасала вновь.</p><p>— Рила, — говорит мать. Голос тихий, грудной. Полный предостережения. Ну разумеется, «в таком возрасте не положено».</p><p>Мирала фыркает про себя. Делает знак сидящей сзади, совсем тихо, Фалере.</p><p>Та вдруг громко ахает — громче Самары — и произносит: «Ой-и». Самара вскидывается тут же, бросается ловить — Фалере опасно нависла над краем кара, обращенным во внешнюю сторону, и закатила глаза. И правда что: будучи совсем малышкой, когда они только покинули Иллиум, Фалере и вправду страдала от головокружений на открытых пространствах; но теперь даже Мирала так ловко не управляется со своим телом — даром, что старше.</p><p>Пока Самара неловко и чересчур, преувеличенно нежно гладит замершую Фалере по спине, Рила успевает по очереди обняться с каждой из подруг и отщипнуть им по цветку из своей гирлянды. Ей они дарят только один венок, и Рила не надевает его — крутит в руках, немного смутившись. А потом просто залезает в скай-кар.</p><p>Самара издает вздох преувеличенного облегчения и поднимает машину в воздух.</p><p>Рила подносит инструмент к губам и производит нежную трель. Прощание — и обещание новой встречи.</p><p>Мирала смеется, обхватывая Фалере за плечи, и легонько целует в щеку, дразнясь, пока Самара отвернулась к приборной панели скай-кара и соображает, как бы повернуть его половчее: впереди плотный воздушный поток.</p><p>— Я тебя так люблю, сестренка.</p><p>— Очень-очень? — прищурив глаза, лукаво спрашивает Фалере.</p><p>— До смерти, — серьезно отвечает Мирала.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Ты психованная, Мира, — в голосе партнерши-курсантки осуждение, перемешанное с восхищением. — Бешеная.</p><p>Мирала скидывает шлем виртуальной реальности — прямо на пол. Дергает плечом.</p><p>— Завидуешь?</p><p>А завидовать, по ее мнению, есть чему: ее результаты в виртуальных боях до сих пор не превзошел никто — и, Мирала уверена, не превзойдет до самого конца смены.</p><p>— Или — хочешь меня?</p><p>Такой возраст — как говорят Посвященные, красноречиво поднимая взгляд к небесам; юным азари хочется все попробовать на прочность, прощупать, испытать на себе. В былые времена с этим, говорят, справлялись, устраивая состязания в честь Тевуры или побуждая юных дев пускаться в долгие путешествия, которые изнуряли тело и насыщали дух.</p><p>Нынче каждая справляется, как может. (Хотя храмы Тевуры до сих пор предлагают… услуги определенного рода; не за деньги, но в обмен на что-нибудь достаточно ценное — так, чтобы жизнь азари, вступающей в совершеннолетие, начиналась не просто с секса — с познания себя в этом акте. Но желающих находится не так много, как кто-либо мог подумать).</p><p>Всегда, конечно, можно улететь в космос, но до пятидесяти лучше даже не думать о путешествиях за пределы системы Тессии — исключительно вместе с кем-то из более старших родственниц или в составе группы.</p><p>А еще есть спортивные лагеря, половина из которых спонсируется высшим командованием Республик, и еще треть оставшегося числа — частными агентствами по оказанию «особых» услуг. Наемничьими конторами, говоря проще.</p><p>Мирала не спрашивала, чего Самаре стоило устроить ее сюда.</p><p>Ей это было нужно, она была достойна этого — а остальное не имело значения.</p><p>Зато можно было наконец не сдерживать силы — из юных дев, отобранных в программу, ни одна не лезет за словом в карман, а слово это не расходится с делом.</p><p>Жаркое солнце континентальной степи, что ни день, прогревает кожу до сухости, пот каплет со щупалец, но злой азарт — когда несешься по полигону с мячом-«флагом» или уворачиваешься от биотического кнута одной из инструкторов — искупает все.</p><p>А тут — подумаешь, симуляция, где даже невозможно пострадать по-настоящему. Мирала помнит об этом, всегда, какой-то отдельной частью вне сфокусированного, узкого луча сознания, и график на экране за тренажером даже сейчас мигает оранжевым. Показывает: еще чуть-чуть, и ее виртуальная копия была бы мертва. Но «чуть-чуть» не считается.</p><p>Курсантка — Тайя, вот что значилось на панели в левом нижнем углу экрана, куда Мирала едва ли глянула хоть тройку раз за весь бой, — передергивает плечами, по видимости, независимо. Эластичная повязка у нее на голове чуть сбилась, сползла к глазам.</p><p>— Хочешь, — утвердительно кивает Мирала. — Понятно.</p><p>Тайя старается смотреть с вызовом, сжав кулак; второй рукой она аккуратно откладывает собственный вирт-шлем на специальную стойку.</p><p>Мирала глядит на Тайю в упор, не отводя глаз, даже почти не моргая. И одним шагом преодолевает расстояние между ними; выстеленный особым пластиком пол пружинит под ногами.</p><p>Тайя приоткрывает рот, но взгляд Миралы уже плывет чернотой, и готовое вырваться «нет» сменяется стоном. Руки Миралы, не спросясь, скользят под черный тренировочный топ — нажимают, стискивают, выкручивают. Тайя беспомощно всхлипывает, подается навстречу. Ее собственные руки слегка дрожат — так, как она ни за что не позволила бы себе в бою, — пока Тайя не вцепляется, наконец, пальцами и ногтями Мирале в плечи, словно ища опору. Или — пытаясь взять реванш за эту внезапную слабость.</p><p>Проводящая смазка каплями выступает на коже, смешиваясь с усталым потом.</p><p>Мирала неласково вжимается губами в губы Тайи, поддевает зубами верхнюю. Ее язык скользит по гладким, маленьким зубам.</p><p>И словно бы другие руки, невидимые, тянутся обхватить Тайю еще и за затылок.</p><p>Вот только немного, еще немного, и...</p><p>— Ох, — качает головой Тайя, отступая на шаг, потирая лоб. — Что-то голова закружилась.</p><p>Мирала не отводит неподвижного взгляда, даже не моргает — только медленно обтирает влажные ладони о темную ткань обтягивающих шорт.</p><p>Тайя моргает — даже, скорее, зажмуривается, — а затем вдруг сгибается пополам, как будто ее сейчас стошнит.</p><p>Садится на корточки, горбит спину.</p><p>Отворачивается медленно, как теряющая импульс юла. А потом вскакивает пружиной — и уносится прочь, спотыкаясь о свои ноги, так больше и не показав лица.</p><p>— Слабачка, — зло цедит Мирала ей вслед.</p><p>Тайя не появляется на занятиях на следующий день, и через день — тоже, а потом инструкторы объявляют, что одна из курсанток бросила лагерь по состоянию здоровья и отказалась продолжать тренировки.</p><p>Но к тому времени Мирале уже становится все равно.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— …и последнее в том, что касается обращения с вашей партнершей…</p><p>Голос наставницы, ведущей спецкурс, обязательный к посещению всем девам на завершающей ступени второго образовательного цикла, распадается эхом под потолком-куполом. Занятие проходит не в обычной аудитории — почти что на свежем воздухе. Внутренний двор образовательного комплекса опоясан колоннадой, и все до единой колонны оплетены вьющимися цветами — бледно-голубыми и бледно-желтыми.</p><p>Мирала слушает вполуха; тут нет ничего, что она еще бездну времени назад не посмотрела в экстранете. Причем азари в тех видео говорили порой ну куда более убедительным шепотом, от которого так и разбегались мурашки по всему телу.</p><p>Вот ее соседка по имени Лиа, та ловит каждое слово. Даже не моргает.</p><p>— Теперь, если вы все запомнили, переходим к практике.</p><p>По рядам проносится взволнованный шепоток.</p><p>— Будьте осторожны и внимательны, — внушает наставница; как будто не повторяла то же самое на разные лады весь предыдущий час. — Помните: проникнуть глубже необходимого — значит ранить.</p><p>Девы, сидящие парами на легких раскладных стульях, оборачиваются друг к другу.</p><p>— Знаешь, я ведь никогда не пробовала, — поясняет Лиа, поерзывая на месте. Сплетает и расплетает пальцы; раздражающий жест.</p><p>Мирала недоверчиво поднимает надбровья.</p><p>— Моя мама погибла, а с тетей и кузиной мы не так близки. Вот. — Лиа сообщает это просто, с бесхитростной и неуместной откровенностью. — А ты? У тебя вроде как есть сестры…</p><p>— У меня… строгая семья, — уклончиво отвечает Мирала. Ее соседке вовсе не обязательно знать, что религиозные убеждения Самары, не позволяющие ей даже самого поверхностного слияния с дочерьми (и — упаси Атаме-Матрона! — дочерей друг с другом), хотя казалось бы, это даже в сериалах показывают, при том в семейных и глупых, ничуть не мешали Мирале самой интересоваться вопросом.</p><p>Хотя попробовать еще раз, после того случая в лагере, ей так и не пришлось.</p><p>Лиа не спрашивает больше. Принимается дышать глубоко и ритмично, в точности как им объясняли. Мирала зеркалит ее манеру; так выходит удобнее.</p><p>Солнце бьет в лицо, мешает сосредоточиться. Кожа Лиа кажется совсем бледной, почти прозрачной.</p><p>Но Мирале интересно. Еще б не быть.</p><p>За щупальцами покалывает. Покалывание делается все сильней, все настойчивей, и Мирала наклоняется ближе. Лиа закрывает глаза и — будто в противовес Мирале — выпрямляет спину до хруста.</p><p>Следом ее веки приподнимаются. Она ловит взгляд Миралы своим — распахнутым, жадным почти по-детски.</p><p>Сердце стучит и раз, и другой, и третий. Ничего не происходит.</p><p>Лиа отворачивает лицо. Прижимает одну ладонь ко рту, другую — чуть пониже груди.</p><p>— Что с тобой? — требовательно спрашивает Мирала. Не забывая, впрочем, понизить голос до шепота — заметив краем глаза сдвиг внимания наставницы. Их пара, впрочем, не единственная, у которой не выходит с первого раза. Это удобно.</p><p>— Тошнит, — честно отвечает Лиа, понижая — рефлекторно — голос в тон. Она выглядит виноватой; это Мирале тоже нравится.</p><p>— Но со мной-то все в порядке! Видишь, как я стараюсь? — У Миралы действительно расширены зрачки, и черноты во взгляде уже хоть отбавляй.</p><p>Лиа нервно кивает. Ее веки дрожат.</p><p>Мирала изображает самое исполненное готовности лицо — как раз с одного из пресловутых сетевых видео.</p><p>— Пробуй же, ну!</p><p>— Не получается, — Лиа морщит лоб; пытается скрыть волнение — едва не переходящее в панику — в голосе.</p><p>Мирала щурится, внимательно, цепко. Партнерша словно бы сжимается — самую малость — от такого взгляда.</p><p>— И кто в этом виноват, как ты думаешь?</p><p>— Я… не… — бормочет Лиа отчаянно, лихорадочно. Лишь бы только по сторонам не начала озираться.</p><p>— Ну ведь не я же!.. Так. Слушай внимательно, — шепчет со всей убедительностью Мирала, наклоняясь к самым-самым ее губам, почти сталкиваясь лбами. — Успокойся. Они ничего не заметят. Тут слишком солнечно. Просто повторяй за другими. Жесты, звуки. Скажешь, что все получилось. И я скажу. И никто ничего не узнает. Ясно?</p><p>Лиа кивает. Протягивает ей другую руку, переплетается пальцами.</p><p>Еще какое-то время, отмеченное только ударами сердца, они так и смотрят одна на другую. Губы у Лиа слегка дрожат, но это можно списать на нервное возбуждение.</p><p>По всем рядам разливается тишина.</p><p>Мирале кажется: голова у нее вот-вот лопнет от напряжения, но полное отсутствие звука наконец взрывается серией асинхронных выдохов, вскриков восторга и веселого удивления. Мирала, не долго думая, кричит тоже.</p><p>Лиа молчит, но ее голос в общем хоре не имеет значения.</p><p>Наставница улыбается благостно и умиротворенно. Почти как Самара перед изваянием Атаме.</p><p>Обе эти улыбки, думает Мирала, одинаково бессмысленны и пусты.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Язык Амары настолько же искусен в ласках, как и в словах — и так же, как эти слова, нетерпелив и остер.</p><p>Она чуть поднимает голову, стреляет глазами — и возвращается к делу, едва заметив готовые скривиться губы Миралы. Ее пальцы сжимают бедра крепко, уверенно; недостаточно жестко, чтобы это стало болезненным, но достаточно, чтобы оставлять синяки. Изгиб ее поясницы, на который Мирала глядит сверху вниз, так многообещающ, что перехватывает дыхание.</p><p>Мирала задавливает ругательство — извилисто-сбивчивое — под языком. Откидывается назад, вжимаясь плечами в древесный ствол. Биотика вспыхивает в руках сама, не спросясь, и голые эмоции текут между ними по тонким тягучим нитям проводящей смазки: презрение, вожделение, злость.</p><p>...Мирала заметила ее несколько недель назад — если можно так говорить об ударе кулаком в нос. Она никому, ни единой возомнившей о себе дряни не позволяла болтать о сестрах — Рила и Фалере были <i>ее</i>, даже если сами отсутствовали и не могли за себя постоять, слыша, как проходятся по их внешности, одежде, способностям.</p><p>Но Амара изящно ушла в сторону и успела даже перехватить кулак — видимо, ожидала, что Мирала растеряется и начнет вырываться, вот только Мирала просто ударила ее второй ладонью — в живот. Этого Амара — явно ни разу не бывавшая в тренировочном лагере, где девы порой вели себя и пожестче, — уже не ожидала.</p><p>Согнулась, охнула, но стоило только Мирале приподнять ногу для завершающего пинка и чуть сместить равновесие — как Амара боднула ее головой.</p><p>Они упали на пол обе — одна над другой, тяжело дыша сквозь стиснутые зубы. Прямо под электронной таблицей с результатами вступительных испытаний — Фалере с блеском прошла на следующую ступень, никаких сомнений и не было. Это Мирала сейчас посещала университет только в часы свободных, не требующих платы занятий. Ей даже разрешили — подумать только — завершить свой проект по оценке вариабельности биотического потенциала; но на этом и все.</p><p>Так что какое значение имело, если у Фалере платье — перешитое из модных фасонов двадцатилетней давности? Если уж кого-то и винить было, так Самару, но ведь эта задирающая нос штучка понятия не имела, о чем разевает рот.</p><p>Мирала осклабилась, пнула противницу коленом в живот.</p><p>Несколько раз они перекатились по уложенному шестигранной плиткой полу, хватая одна другую за щупальца: Амара норовила дернуть резче, болезненнее, тогда как Мирала — ограничить ее и половчее приложить об пол затылком.</p><p>Наконец, Мирала оказалась сверху. Придавила бедрами талию чуть более высокой Амары и потребовала:</p><p>— Повтори, что ты сказала.</p><p>Амара, облизнув губы, медленно повторила — и Мирала повторила свой удар кулаком. С наслаждением. И — на этот раз — с победным итогом.</p><p>В следующий раз это уже Амара встретила ее: у общественной уборной. Подставила подножку у выхода — Мирала едва успела сгруппироваться и ничего себе не разбить.</p><p>— Странно, я думала, что выхожу из уборной, а запах стал только хуже. — Это Мирала проговорила, перекатившись на спину и напрягая ноги для прыжка; последнее — из предчувствия, что Амара (тогда она уже выяснила ее имя, конечно же) не разочарует. И в самом деле: с косой ухмылкой — «Я тронула, вот и завоняло» — Амара умело пнула ее ногой, которую Мирала едва успела перехватить — вновь отправляя другую азари на пол.</p><p>Третий раз — третья драка — случились вовсе в спортивном саду, где каждая из слушательниц и студенток имела право и возможность упражняться так, как будет угодно. Их растащили — хотя Мирала шипела сквозь зубы, а Амара эти зубы скалила, — и запретили находиться вместе на этой территории в течение одного семестра. «Снимайте напряжение в другом месте. Потом — сколько угодно».</p><p>Вот так они и общались время от времени, перебрасываясь ударами и насмешками. Амара состояла в постоянной учебной группе, и встречались они с Миралой только в коридорах и у дверей, либо же — над столами в лаборатории и обеденном зале (когда Мирала решала вдруг перекусить там). Но каждая эта встреча оказывалась… запоминающейся.</p><p>А потом Амара прислала ей приглашение.</p><p>
    <i>«Хочу видеть тебя в саду с закатной стороны после последней лабораторной. Мы сможем уладить все миром. Один на один». </i>
  </p><p>Мирала хмыкнула, но из любопытства чиркнула дрону-доставщику прямо пальцами по воздуху: <i>«Да».</i></p><p>С самостоятельной лабораторной работы — измерениями электрической активности образцов нервной ткани, многих даже поименованных, наличием которых гордился университет, — она ушла пораньше, даром что в расписании этот интервал использования ценного оборудования значился последним.</p><p>И стоило ей появиться под ветвями, покачивающимися от тяжести зрелых осенних плодов, Амара с размаху впечатала ее в поцелуй — с укусом и кровью.</p><p>Мирала ничего не имела против; если Амаре так хочется, она позволит ей думать, что поддалась.</p><p>На время, само собой.</p><p>И вот теперь Мирала стоит, расставив ноги и прислонившись спиной к стволу темного, шершавого, старого дерева в самой глубине университетского сада.</p><p>Амара толкается языком сильнее, вворачивается резко, без жалости. Мирала громко, в голос, стонет — и дергает Амару за плечи, к себе и вверх. Впивается глазами в глаза и вздрагивает от будоражащей электрической вспышки: наконец-то, раздери ее демоны, она хочет всего этого сразу и до конца. Не просто каких-то там обжиманий, всхлипов и пришепетываний — нет: ярости, с которой врываешься в чью-то чужую сущность, впечатываешь себя туда, обжигая нервные волокна страстным желанием.</p><p>Плевать, если это еще не разрешено; плевать на сентенции почтенных матрон.</p><p>Мирала целует жестко, кусает чужие губы, щиплет пальцами бока и живот, а следом — и еще более мягкое, сочное между ног. Ей хочется выжать, выкрутить Амару досуха.</p><p>Но руки, пальцы и губы — это мало, ужасно мало, до обиды и болезненной злости; и она стискивает ладонь на горле Амары, запрокидывает той голову.</p><p>Амара издает хрип, но не обмякает послушно — наоборот: напрягается всем телом, расставляет ноги чуть сильнее, ища опору. Мирала разочаровалась бы в ней, будь иначе.</p><p>Ей хочется еще, больше даже, чем это — и она вцепляется во влажное чужое запястье еще сильнее, вливая черноту из собственных зрачков в чужие глаза. Пальцы другой ее руки сжимаются крепче, подсвеченные биотикой; ноги Амары на миг отрываются от земли. Она теряет равновесие, проваливается позади своих глаз внутрь себя — и это именно то, что нужно.</p><p>Мирала, кажется, слышит полузадушенное, испуганное даже «нет» Амары — но это нисколько не способно уже ее взволновать.</p><p>Нервы словно бы вспыхивают всеми цветами радуги — и еще более невозможными, электрическими, мерцающими.</p><p>Амара изнутри вся — сладость, остро пропитанная отчаянностью, внезапностью страха-изумления, как приправой. Мирала погружается в нее все сильнее, глубже, полнее — пока не вцепляется, наконец, в самый яркий сгусток внутри беспокойной светящейся паутины и не вырывает его с мясом.</p><p>...Очнувшись от накрывшей ее с головой тяжелой, оглушительной волны оргазма, Мирала приказывает мышцам перестать дергаться (хорошо, хотя бы ствол дерева, на который она оперлась спиной, не дал ей сползти на землю). И открывает глаза.</p><p>Она смотрит на тело, распростертое на траве. Кожа, без того болезненно-светлая, кажется теперь почти белой — бледной, как крылья уродливого ночного мотылька.</p><p>(Как-то давным-давно, еще в детстве, она забыла закрыть окно в своей спальне — слишком давно не было дождя, и духота сводила с ума, а хорошую охладительную систему Самара могла себе позволить разве что в следующей жизни.</p><p>Внутрь влетел мотылек — уродливый, бестолковый. Он только метался, ударяясь о стены, кровать и части тела, пока Мирала крепко не ухватила его в ладонь, где тот, наконец, замер и затих.</p><p>Мирала тогда держала жалкое создание над свечой, пока от него не остался горячий пепел).</p><p>Ей вдруг — ни с того ни с сего — хочется рассмеяться.</p><p>Всю жизнь ей хотелось быть сильнее всех, сильнее добычи, чудовищ, врагов и матери.</p><p>А оказалось, сила была все это время у Миралы внутри.</p><p>Биотика перекатывается под кожей волнами, близкими как никогда. Кажется: она может вывернуть с корнями это вот самое дерево, стоит только мотнуть подбородком вверх.</p><p>Что там какая-то мелкая, жалящая медуза в азарийском облике — по сравнению с этой мощью?</p><p>Она, Мирала, неуязвима. Абсолютно. Совсем.</p><p>Она все-таки смеется — тихо, себе под нос.</p><p>Она скажет, что нашла труп на месте назначенного свидания — сыграет роль, сжав на груди руки и опустив взгляд; точно так же, как играла в студенческом театре уже не раз — только без грима, костюма и всей этой ерунды.</p><p>Тут главное — заявить самой, первой. Странно ведь, так или иначе, сообщать о смерти, которую ты не хочешь, чтобы связывали с тобой? Этому — этой логике — Миралу тоже научил театр.</p><p>Она делает еще один вдох, глубокий, как будто хочет оставить в легких воздух этого вечера навсегда. Вечера-откровения.</p><p>У нее есть эта сила, которую никто не сможет отнять.</p><p>А значит — не посмеет посягнуть и на все прочие вещи, принадлежащие ей.</p><p>То есть, например, на сестер.</p><p><i>* * *</i><br/>
...Расследование по поводу смерти Амары Т'Лиал заканчивается относительно быстро. Несчастный случай; скорее всего, последствие неудачного падения. Генетическая предрасположенность к кровоизлиянию в мозг, не выявленная вовремя. Печально, но случается.</p><p>(Мирала думает, пробегая глазами по вывешенной в коридоре реплике заключения, что не зря подложила у скрученных пальцев Амары желтоватое <i>чимело</i>, сорванное с помощью биотики.)</p><p>Следов на теле, за исключением остаточных частиц тканей Миралы Т'Ваэль, с которой погибшая состояла в сексуальной связи, не обнаружено. Упомянутая Мирала во время предполагаемой гибели жертвы находилась в другом конце кампуса и только собиралась на свидание. Двое независимых свидетелей подтвердили ее показания. У нее в тот день была самостоятельная работа для проекта по нейрофизиологии с использованием лабораторных инструментов, оснащенных внутренним таймером, и измерительные приборы, как известно, не лгут. Если кто-то из преподавательского состава и говорил о возможности — чрезвычайно малой — что показания приборов могли быть подкорректированы постфактум, доказательств этому никаких не нашлось.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ленивое лето приходит в Армали, разливается в воздухе обещаниями гроз и ни к чему не обязывающих романов.</p><p>Можно все, лишь бы речь не заходила о размножении — за несколько сотен лет существования Пространства Цитадели рекомендация, выраженная в элегантной максиме «не копируй — преумножай», успела превратиться едва ли не в еще одну не вполне религиозную, но чтимую догму.</p><p>Но, кажется, никому из трех дочерей Самары — уважаемой, достойной матроны-хозяйки, всю себя отдающей своей большой семье, — нет нужды в необдуманных ранних связях.</p><p>Фалере еще глубже зарывается в книги: твердо намерена окончить с отличием университет и получить степень, а потом работать в какой-нибудь влиятельной гильдии или летать по космосу и причинять добро с помощью своей медицины. Иногда она просит Миралу побыть ее «пациенткой» и сосредоточенно обследует точечными импульсами биотики, шикая на сестру, если та ерзает или вздрагивает от щекотки, и даже щелкает ее по носу с укоризной, а Мирала, ухмыляясь, пытается поймать ее палец ртом.</p><p>Рила мечтает о настоящей любви: как в тех фильмах, которые пылятся без толку в видеотеке у матери — Самара никогда их не смотрит; с того момента, как получила то, особенное, письмо, — и разучивает новые танцы прямо во дворе дома или даже на крыльце, на глазах у всех. Иногда, когда Мирала возвращается с работы пораньше, то подхватывает сестру и кружит с ней вместе, начисто сбивая весь ритм, пока они обе, загнанные и разгоряченные, не падают на заднем дворе, переплетя пальцы и глядя в небо.</p><p>Мирале все это смешно, если честно; но ведь они — <i>ее</i> сестры, в конце концов. Они имеют право на свои маленькие капризы.</p><p>А ее, Миралы, задача — позаботиться о них как следует.</p><p>И потому она ведет себя зверски, до скрежета зубовного <i>правильно</i>, даже отсекая этим самые заманчивые возможности подзаработать. Впрочем, зарабатывать Мирале все равно удается: ловкой, наблюдательной деве может найтись дело в десятке мест. Курьерская доставка товаров (ничего откровенно нелегального, разве что мелкие погрешности в серой зоне законодательства вроде спортивных препаратов и модифицированных биотических усилителей), заключение кредитных договоров (разве вы не хотите воспользоваться услугами «Озира-центра», их операции по усилению проводимости нервных волокон совершенно безвредны!), роль подставного лица на аукционах и благотворительных вечерах — с задачей чуть взвинтить цену, присмотреться к покупателям и инвесторам или просто создать легкий шум вокруг какого-нибудь объекта (и она учится понемногу разбираться во всех этих штуках, музыке и картинах, а еще — в коктейлях и стимуляторах, которые зачастую идут в довесок).</p><p>Вот только в охрану Мирала не идет никогда. Даже когда ей намекают.</p><p>Тессия — не Иллиум; но жизнь под благостным фасадом из храмовых шпилей, музейных куполов и колонн все-таки течет. Щиплет жаром кожу, заставляет кровь биться в ритме еще недавно малознакомой музыки.</p><p>Мирала не жалеет о брошенном образовании; не то чтобы.</p><p>Ей даже нравится, как виновато глядит на нее Самара всякий раз, когда в разговоре случайно вдруг всплывает этот вопрос.</p><p>Она только усмехается, решительно и чуть криво, разминая пальцы — гибкость которых ей еще понадобится не раз.</p><p>Слова Илтары живы в ее мозгу, хотя интонации поблекли с годами.</p><p>Справедливости, полагает Мирала, имеет смысл добиваться лишь для себя.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Т'Ваэль!.. Самара!</p><p>Мирала оборачивается, не опуская руки с пистолетом — она в очередной раз выбила в тире десять из десяти.</p><p>Уродливая фигурка пластикового ханара болтает в воздухе щупальцами, переворачиваясь еще раза три, прежде чем остановиться.</p><p>Замершая напротив нее — теперь уже напротив, не за плечом, — высокая азари, впрочем, даже не дергается. Только немного расширяются глаза — и распрямляются плечи. Привыкла к виду наведенного на нее оружия, понимает Мирала.</p><p>Мирала же просто смотрит на нее, чуть наклонив голову к плечу. Ждет, пока та поймет сама.</p><p>— Ошиблась, — констатирует незнакомая. Не «обозналась».</p><p>Мирала вовсе не глуха к подбору слов. Это может многое значить.</p><p>Она все-таки отводит руку с пистолетом. Не нужно казаться чересчур угрожающей. Мало ли, куда это — сейчас — может завести.</p><p>— Но все-таки... — Незнакомка щурится, и этот прищур вовсе не рассеянный. Так сжимается, фокусируясь, механизм прицела. — А, теперь вспомнила. Я ведь видела твою фамилию и фото среди курсанток — за несколько прошлых лет. Но не самых последних. В чем дело? — Ее взгляд — внимательный, пронзительный, как игла.</p><p>— У матери не хватает средств, — Мирала дергает плечом. — Она решила, что младшей нужнее.</p><p>Фалере с ее медициной, подготовительным полным курсом и местом в самой центральной из учебных групп.</p><p>У Фалере была хорошая голова, это верно; но без вложения материальных средств даже самого высокого балла могло бы быть недостаточно.</p><p>— Она решила, — отмечает эта азари; тоже не глухая к нюансам. — А ты сама?</p><p>— Ерунда. Заработаю, — хмыкает Мирала. — И вы не представились. Я хотела бы знать, с кем разговариваю. — Мирала выжидающе наклоняет голову к плечу.</p><p>Азари усмехается — другой на месте Миралы и не заметил бы, как дергается край ее губ, — и решительно протягивает руку ладонью вперед. Мирала перекидывает пистолет в левую руку и пожимает уверенные пальцы — так же решительно.</p><p>Мозоли на этих пальцах выдают привычку обращаться с оружием.</p><p>— Салассия Т'Риил. Военная советница третьего ранга.</p><p>Мирала едва удерживается, чтобы не присвистнуть.</p><p>— Откуда вы знаете мою мать? — спрашивает она вместо этого, облокачиваясь на стойку с пистолетами и винтовками. Удобно, что тир — автоматический (кладешь жетон — получаешь выстрелы; к призовой панели не пробраться через фиксированное стазис-поле). Некому прерывать или жаловаться.</p><p>— Мы были знакомы на Иллиуме, — сообщает военная. Осторожная; так и видно, как взвешивает на языке слова. — Я обязана Самаре кое-чем, как и она мне.</p><p>Мирала решает не расспрашивать дальше. Лучше всего полагаться на обмолвки, которые просочатся сами, стоит только собеседнику чуть ослабить бдительность.</p><p>— У вас к ней какие-то дела? Срочные?</p><p>— Не то чтобы. По меньшей мере, я не стала бы сейчас разыскивать ее целенаправленно. Однако… скажем так: если бы мы действительно встретились как-нибудь невзначай, нам не помешало бы перемолвиться словом.</p><p>Мирала щурится; сердце ударяет быстрее. Мать, ее правильная, благочестивая, скучная мать, не просто была знакома с одной из Верховного командования. Могла ей пригодиться. Но почему-то этого так и не сделала. Даже не упоминала о таких знакомствах ни разу.</p><p>— Дело достаточно деликатное, — продолжает Салассия, не дождавшись от Миралы ответа. — Впрочем… — Она еще раз окидывает Миралу оценивающим, быстрым взглядом. — Вот что ты знаешь о такой группе, как «Темные сестры»?</p><p>— Никогда не слышала. — И это правда: на боковых улочках и на задворках аукционных залов в Армали поминали многие имена многих банд разного калибра. Некоторые даже предпочитали не называть себя бандами; это было слишком грубое слово для деликатной атмосферы родного мира.</p><p>Многие — но не это.</p><p>Мирала чуть смещает свой вес. Заинтересованно подается вперед.</p><p>Ее заинтересованность вполне искренняя, и краем глаза она замечает, как уходит чрезмерное напряжение, возникшее несколькими минутами раньше, из фигуры Салассии.</p><p>— Видишь ли, — начинает будто бы издалека Салассия, привычным рассеянным жестом поглаживая себя по бедру, — у нас действует доктрина мягкой силы — в лагере должны были говорить о таком. Совет матриархов предрасположен к дипломатическим методам. Культурная экспансия превалирует, военная — исключена в явном виде.</p><p>— Оборонительная стратегия, упор на предупреждающие меры, рычаги внутреннего влияния, сбор разведданных, — кивает Мирала, как если бы отвечала инструктору в конце смены. Их, разбивая по группам, ориентировали чаще всего как раз на диверсионные или разведывательные операции, в худшем сценарии — на рассредоточенное сопротивление «тысячи лезвий».</p><p>— Видно, что у тебя были хорошие показатели, — отпускает скупую похвалу Салассия. — Так вот. Это плохо скажется на имидже нашей расы, если в нас будут видеть агрессоров. А «Темные сестры»…Что же. Они так и называют себя: темной, обратной стороной нашей традиционной силы. Говорят о себе как об «эволюционном будущем». И так вышло, что твой… отец сотрудничала с ними. И, через нее, твоя мать. Я выражаюсь ясно?</p><p>Салассия складывает руки за спиной, смотрит прямо и не мигая.</p><p>Мирала медленно кивает — и ухмыляется про себя.</p><p>Похоже, ее вторая родительница была из тех, кто поддерживает превосходство азари в космосе. Во всех сферах.</p><p>Ей это скорее по душе.</p><p>— Нам не помешали бы сейчас сведения о «Темных сестрах», — продолжает военная советница.</p><p>— Они наращивают активность? Свое присутствие? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Мирала.</p><p>— Можно сказать и так, — неохотно признает Салассия. — Но родной мир не станет прислушиваться к ним.</p><p>Значит, прислушиваются в других частях Республик, достраивает для себя Мирала. Удерживаться от ухмылки становится все сложнее.</p><p>— У этих «Темных сестер» должно быть покровительство. — Мирала раскручивает пистолет на пальцах и ловит в воздухе. — В центральных кругах. Разве нет?</p><p>— Среди матриархов? Я в это не верю. И никому не советую. — Ее темные глаза на миг вспыхивают. В голосе звучит негибкое, железное, острое. — Избранные матриархи не вредят собственному народу. И я присягала их защищать.</p><p>Мирала наклоняется, кладет пистолет на стойку плашмя, чтобы не выдать себя скривившимися вдруг, как от горечи, губами.</p><p>— От Самары… от матери вам толку не будет, — говорит она наконец.</p><p>— Если она не слишком изменилась с тех пор — то вряд ли, — признает Салассия. — Самара вряд ли поддерживала бы с ними контакт, узнав о химическом и хирургическом подавлении биотики чужих рас.</p><p>«...торговля судьбами разумных существ, напичканных „пылью‟...» — всплывает вдруг в голове. Мирала раздраженно отмахивается от этой мысли. Какое ей дело до разных прочих... существ.</p><p>Зато вот она — она поддерживала бы любые контакты такой породы, даже для видимости расплевавшись, чтобы никто не знал.</p><p>Но это она. Она — не ее мать, и такой никогда не собирается становиться.</p><p>— И все-таки: недавно всплыло, что одна из «Темных сестер» бывала в доме вашей семьи спустя два года после вашего переезда. Других контактов не зафиксировано, но… Эту же азари, как говорят, недавно видели на орбитальной станции «Звезда блага». Быть может, Самара могла бы вспомнить ее приметы и имя. Мы с ней вошли бы в слияние, как раньше. Но она должна согласиться сама. Это… не для вызова на допрос. — Салассия качает головой. — Кстати. Как там тебя… Мирала, ведь так? Ты сама помнишь об этом что-нибудь?</p><p>— Ничего. Помнила бы — сказала бы.</p><p>Салассия вздыхает. И незаметно — для кого-нибудь другого, не для Миралы — поворачивает пуговицу на своем аккуратном рукаве.</p><p>— Жаль. Но предсказуемо.</p><p>Она сама подходит к стойке тира, разблокирует свободное оружие. Целится — с непринужденностью давней привычки. И не попадает с первого раза; только растягивает в иронической улыбке край рта.</p><p>— Ты уже думала, чем собираешься заниматься дальше? — спрашивает Салассия в промежутке между выстрелами: семь из десяти.</p><p>Ах, да. Ей же уже сорок пять.</p><p>Мирала фыркает. Сама, четко и плавно развернувшись, пускает еще одну пулю в цель.</p><p>Она не задумывалась о будущем. То есть — всерьез.</p><p>Само собой, ей нужны будут деньги, чтобы жить хорошо — и чтобы хорошо жили Фалере с Рилой. Пусть Фалере учится, а Рила поет; ей, Мирале, с ними всегда найдется место.</p><p>Одно точно: тяжело трудиться ради каких-нибудь абстрактных «других» или идеи «блага» ей не хотелось точно. Мирала скорее пулю бы себе в лоб пустила, чем согласилась на что-то вроде.</p><p>— Я помню твои результаты. Они не должны пропасть зря. — Салассия откладывает винтовку и решительно ударяет ребром ладони по запястью. — Вот что: спустя три лунных месяца, к началу осени, будет открыт прием дев, прошедших подготовку охотницы, для зачисления в коммандос. Приходи в вербовочный пункт и называй мое имя. Материальное обеспечение — за счет командования; твоей матери не придется беспокоиться. Пусть считает это маленькой благодарностью за старые времена.</p><p>Выигрыш — еще одна игрушка, на этот раз гулкая изнутри, звенящая морская змея — падает к ногам Миралы, но та не торопится ничего подбирать.</p><p>— Тебя примут, — заканчивает военная. — Такие, как ты, нужны командованию.</p><p>Мирала кивает — медленно, с пониманием. Окружающие считали, что это означает согласие.</p><p>Так же сочла и Салассия. Даже распрощалась с Миралой воинским салютом: кулаком у груди, над сердцем.</p><p>Только вот она не спросила другого.</p><p>Нужны ли самой Мирале эти войска?<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Что с тобой, сестренка? — Мирала грациозно присаживается рядом — диван чуть пружинит под ее весом — и обнимает плачущую Рилу за плечи, притягивая к себе.</p><p>— Даэна, — всхлипывает Рила, сердито вытирая глаза ладонью. — Ее убили.</p><p>Мирала тотчас же вспоминает — болтливая надоеда, и эти метки-точки вокруг глазниц: из-за них бестолковые глаза кажутся еще более огромными и тупыми, словно у морского быка. Вечно норовила задеть Рилу бедром — невзначай, как будто случайно, и вставала на хоровом пении поближе, поближе — так, чтобы можно было скользнуть рукавом по открытому запястью.</p><p>В общем, только напрашивалась.</p><p>И даже сбрасывать с обрыва в море ее не пришлось — прыгнула сама как миленькая. Еще, похоже, и обкончалась в процессе.</p><p>Только вот почему тогда?.. Тревога вдруг прошибает Миралу холодным потом.</p><p>— А что вообще с ней случилось? С чего ты взяла, что это убийство? — Мирала старается говорить настолько рассудительным тоном, насколько вообще способна.</p><p>Рила только пожимает плечами.</p><p>— Так полицейская начальница нам сказала. Говорит, никаких сигналов к суициду Даэна не подавала, вовсе наоборот, недавно на постоянную работу устроилась, а вдобавок к тому ушла в тот день из дома в необычное время… В общем, подозрительный случай. Но… — Рила хмурится, а затем недоуменно моргает, — ведь это же Армали. Тут не бывает никого из чужих.</p><p>— <i>Почти</i> не бывает, — поправляет Мирала; несмотря на все меры по ограничению въезда, которые действуют в родном мире, за наемниками не всегда уследишь даже на орбите Тессии — особенно за местными уроженками. Кто-то нет-нет да поможет контрабандисту или просто досужему инопланетнику проскользнуть в обход правил и виз — из личных чувств или ради обычной выгоды. (Она сама пару раз участвовала в поручениях — оплачиваемых с тройной защитой через анонимные сайты, — которые должны были иметь отношение к чему-то подобному; но награда была хороша, и остальное Миралу не волновало.)</p><p>— И все равно… — Рила качает головой, точно кукла. — Подозрительно, понимаешь? И страшно.</p><p>Мирала прижимает ее к себе сильнее.</p><p>Глупышка Рила. Ну в самом деле: какое «страшно», если уж ей-то точно бояться нечего.</p><p>— Почему тебя это вообще настолько беспокоит, сестренка?</p><p>— Я… Я вроде как ей нравилась. И если бы я ответила… то, может быть, Даэна не умерла бы.</p><p>— Она все равно была тебя недостойна, — успокаивающе шепчет Мирала в самое ухо сестры, щекоча нежную кожу внутри теплым дыханием. На мгновение накрывает желание: накрыть губами, пощекотать языком, а потом провести по краю ушной впадины, к ямке, переходящей под щупальца, неторопливо и хищно, пока Рила будет мелко дрожать от напора незнакомых эмоций. А потом отпрянуть и рассмеяться как ни в чем не бывало.</p><p>И обнять, успокаивая, уже по-другому: крепко, надежно, так-что-не-вырваться — как и должна обнимать сестра. Старшая, опытная сестра, ориентир и опора.</p><p>Никто не позаботится о Фалере с Рилой лучше, чем она. Ни одна из этих напыщенных, неуемных, неловких дур — старых и молодых, неважно; никто из них не знает сестер так, как Мирала — никто не наблюдал за ними так пристально, так напряженно, с самого их рождения, никто не выучил с такой точностью их привычки, их любимые жесты и выражения.</p><p>По ночам ей порой представляется: вот они обе, по разные стороны от нее, как в детстве бывало. Они не делают ничего, просто прижимаются к ней всем телом — так ласково и доверчиво, так беззащитно, что хочется оплеуху влепить — или привязать крепко-накрепко. И так удобно становится — пригреться на шее сестренки, у самой вены, чтобы чувствовать пульс. Биение крови успокаивает, баюкает, уносит в еще один сон-во-сне.</p><p>Просыпаясь, Мирала чувствует, как решимость в ней крепнет еще сильнее.</p><p>* * *</p><p>— Да! Я сделала это! — Фалере, обычно такая сдержанная, едва ли не подпрыгивает, распахнув дверь. — Я прошла в конкурс!</p><p>Теперь у Фалере будет возможность начать собственный исследовательский проект — а вместе с тем и шанс на карьерный старт. Если только удастся обратить на себя внимание и добиться хоть каких-нибудь стартовых инвестиций, то она сможет нарабатывать необходимый стаж, не отрываясь от обучения.</p><p>— И кто бы ждал другого, — хмыкает Мирала, плавно вырастая навстречу ей. На ней — одни только рабочие штаны, сегодня она решила проверить в доме электричество, раз никакой работы не перепало; зримый контраст с изящным голубым платьем Фалере и шапочкой в тон.</p><p>Они сталкиваются лбами, и Мирала тотчас же подхватывает сестру, отрывает от пола, кружит, прижимая к себе — наслаждаясь силой мышц и биотики, позволяющих вместе удерживать на весу почти взрослую, не самую слабую и худосочную из азари.</p><p>Вот ростом Фалере не вышла, что да, то да.</p><p>Но так, как сейчас, ее лицо вровень с лицом Миралы, и невозможно не сделать следующего шага — это так же естественно, как вдох и выдох. Как биотика, бурлящая в нервных окончаниях.</p><p>Мирала даже глаз не закрывает. Никогда не понимала: зачем.</p><p>Губы Фалере такие сладкие, что даже больно в груди. </p><p>И отблески чувств сестры на ее коже — такие близкие: так и просят у Миралы коснуться. Образы — эхо все тех же прыжка и возгласа, эхо чужих чьих-то объятий — почти касаются разума, задевают, как тени птиц. </p><p>Она отрывается ото рта сестры; дыхание у нее сейчас частое и загнанное, как после пары часов напряженной тренировки в спортзале.</p><p>— Ох, прости, сестренка, — широко улыбается Мирала — так, что болят уголки рта. — Не сдержалась.</p><p>— Я… понимаю, — голос Фалере звучит неловко и принужденно, словно она перебарывает себя. Или давит внутри какое-то подозрение. Но затем ее губы тоже расходятся — улыбка стирает с лица тень мгновенной тревоги, и Мирала проводит большими пальцами по ее щекам, чтобы закрепить эффект.</p><p>— Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь, отметить? — спрашивает она, поглаживая основания сестриных щупалец. — Я достала билеты на «Взрывную волну А-Ир». В новом концертном комплексе, его только недавно выкупили у строителей. Я была на открытии, помнишь? От фирмы. Но с тобой не жалко и еще раз.</p><p>Фалере чуть отстраняется. Не разрывает контакт, но все-таки… все же.</p><p>— Я подумаю. Может, меня захотят видеть коллеги. С кем я буду работать над своим проектом. Не хотелось бы обижать их, понимаешь?</p><p>Мирала хмурится.</p><p>Не отвечает.</p><p>Фалере высвобождает плечи осторожно, очень осторожно. Кладет Мирале на плечи руки сама. Но ее касания — совсем не уверенный жест обладания, даже если подушечки пальцев задевают голую, поблескивающую кожу.</p><p>Она в последний раз прижимается к Мирале всем телом — и стремительно исчезает за дверью, ведущей к собственной комнате.</p><p>И Миралу обжигает, точно биотическим кнутом, под который она как-то подставилась в летнем тренировочном лагере, живой образ: Фалере, целующая кого-то, одетого в такой же лабораторный халат, в губы, обвивающая руками чужую шею, беззастенчиво жмущаяся бедрами к бедрам.</p><p>Колено сестры скользит между чужих ног — нежная провокация, вознаграждаемая нетерпеливым ответом. И черные, невозможно черные глаза, которые смотрят мимо — настолько мимо, что даже и вообразить нельзя.</p><p>Мирала стискивает пальцы в кулак и впечатывает костяшки в стену — так, что становится по-настоящему больно.</p><p>Никогда.</p><p>Фалере будет обнимать только ее, Миралу — или никого больше.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Мирала не знает, где допустила ошибку.</p><p>Она хорошенько постаралась, чтобы ее не видели вблизи той заучки — ее имя Мирала выцепила с титульной страницы проекта, которым занималась теперь Фалере.</p><p>Заучка тряслась, умоляла Миралу остановиться — но она только шире ухмылялась, рисуя кончиками пальцев жгучие узоры по плечам и бедрам, оставляя следы укусов на шее, с силой пощипывая соски и половые губы. И только потом, только когда дрянь кончила против собственной воли раз пять, не меньше, превратившись в трясущийся комок слизи, Мирала разорвала ее мозг по нейрону. Прямо там же, в затененном парке, где подстерегла ее в первый раз.</p><p>Быть может, этого не стоило делать. Быть может, на этот раз Мирала и вправду чересчур увлеклась.</p><p>Но от тела она все же избавилась. Точно тем же способом, как и раньше. С обрыва — в море.</p><p>Точнее, если говорить правду — с моста. Может быть, в мосте все и дело.</p><p>Но что с того?..</p><p>Сегодня Мирала собралась на пляж — раз уж Самара забрала с собой Фалере и Рилу к какой-то недавно объявившейся «родственнице», или родственнице наставницы, у которой Самара училась, будучи сама девой; короче, демоны знает, к кому.</p><p>Для этого ей пришлось позаимствовать материнский скай-кар; все равно мать не захватила с собой лицензию на управление, а значит, случись что, удастся прикрыться их с Самарой потрясающим портретным сходством.</p><p>Оставив скай-кар на ближайшей платной стоянке, Мирала пустилась вниз: тихими, сонными улочками, сплошь заросшими кустарником и тенистыми деревцами. Здесь, в двух— и трехэтажных домах, украшенных узорами из ракушек, все еще жили, хотя больше из сентиментальных соображений. Поселения прямо на шельфе — как под водой, так и над — становились все престижнее; многие переезжали туда — генетическую, как это говорилось, тягу к близости моря переставали удовлетворять полумеры.</p><p>Пляж, впрочем, был хорош, хоть и больше не пользовался популярностью. Песок там приятно прогревал кожу, острых камней считай что не попадалось, и — если не проходил вдруг наперерез какой-то плавучий транспорт — по спокойной воде можно было плыть прямо наперекрест, испытывая выносливость. Может, даже наперегонки.</p><p>Ей нравится быть одной там. Или, реже, с кем-то «особенным».</p><p>Глупость, само собой — вот это последнее.</p><p>Для нее важны только два существа — Фалере и Рила, но и в этом ничего особенного нет. Они просто... ее. Так было и так навсегда останется.</p><p>Мирала как раз думает, что в следующий раз точно отправится сюда с сестрами — они возьмут пледы, и чашки, и зонты от солнца, и портативный проигрыватель с выходом в экстранет, — как вдруг...</p><p>— Стой, именем правосудия!</p><p>Тень, а вместе с ней голос будто срываются с воздушного станка, ткущего ветры, из глупых сказок Рилы. Хотя на самом деле, скорей всего, из-за кроны дерева.</p><p>Мирала видит перед собой чужую, незнакомую азари в странной, несовременной броне, защищающей едва ли треть тела, и впервые чувствует, что не может — не способна! — остановить ее одним лишь взглядом в глаза.</p><p>Это кажется настолько нечестным, что у Миралы перехватывает дыхание.</p><p>Секунда задержки едва не стоит ей жизни — или по крайней мере здоровья; она ни разу не видела вживую, что бывает с тем, кто напоролся на сингулярность незащищенным брюхом, но на себе ей это уж точно не хочется проверять.</p><p>Почти бездумно она вскидывает руку — и тренировки на этот раз не подводят: биотический барьер прикрывает ее от следующей атаки, а затем — она перекатывается вправо и находит укрытие за цветущим кустарником.</p><p>— Ты не уйдешь, ардат-якши, — ревет преследовательница. Мирала закусывает губу, не замечает выступающей крови.</p><p>Если бы только у нее был пистолет.... Но она так и не получила разрешения; для этого необходимо было сдать экзамен, а перед этим — пройти кучу каких-то медико-психологических освидетельствований.</p><p>Мирала медикам не доверяла.</p><p>Может, ей удалось бы убедить кое-кого из более постоянных работодателей, что молодой деве на посылках нужны средства самозащиты. Но до этого все не доходило. И полюбуйтесь, в какой она заднице оказалась теперь.</p><p>Где-то в промежутке между очередными перекатом и уклонением, сквозь боль, горящую в мышцах и задетом пулей бедре, Мирала и вспоминает: вся эта куча героических фильмов и колонки в учебниках по истории; там то и дело всплывали картинки вроде той, которую Мирала сейчас видела перед собой наяву.</p><p>И слышала тоже.</p><p>— Сдайся, чудовище, и будешь жить!</p><p>Как только получается кричать во всю глотку и двигаться одновременно? У этой… юстицара.</p><p>Блюстительницы. Еще более старое слово, слышанное когда-то от матери, всплывает в голове.</p><p>Только вот чем бы это сейчас помогало.</p><p>Сама Мирала сейчас дышит с трудом; в руках у нее нет ничего, совсем — сумку через плечо она отбросила сразу же, чтобы не стесняла движений. Пляжное барахло. Но даже ручка от порванного в трех местах зонта бы сгодилась. Хотя бы как усилитель удара.</p><p>Блюстительница — и цвет брони у нее точно такой же, как у туники той древней статуи из детства, — вся светится от мощной биотики: от шеи до стоп. Она почти летит навстречу Мирале, притаившейся, вжавшись спиной в неласковый камень, у крошащейся от влажности кирпичной стены. Ракушка-украшение врезается в плечо. Вздумай она сейчас зажечь собственную биотику — и мигом станет легкой добычей.</p><p>Взамен Мирала застывает на месте еще более абсолютно, даже дышать словно бы перестает.</p><p>Блюстительница подплывает ближе, и ближе, и пальцы Миралы дрожат от лихорадочного, инстинктивного «убить! убить!» — и это первый раз, когда она думает о том, что делает, как об <i>убийстве</i>.</p><p>Но взгляд преследовательницы направлен к другой фигуре в темноте. Голубоватому, нежному силуэту.</p><p>Любительский памятник, знает Мирала. Чьей-то там по собственной дурости умершей дочке или сестре. Мрамор и лазурит, в полный девичий рост.</p><p>Блюстительница поворачивается; отсвет ее биотического сияния мажет по глазам.</p><p>И Мирала не упускает шанса. Бросается другой азари на спину, вцепляется ногами, что есть сил.</p><p>Та, надо отдать ей должное, немедленно напрягает плечи, но равновесия уже не удерживает — и они падают в кусты уже вдвоем, перекатываются, ломая хрупкие ветви. Чужая биотика дерет кожу колючей жесткой мочалкой, но теперь и самой Мирале сдерживаться ни к чему.</p><p>Пыль от сухой земли под кустами набивается в рот, щиплет глаза — и Мирала резко скребет землю пальцами, забирает горстью, бросая Блюстительнице прямо в лицо.</p><p>Сама она зажмуривается. Напрягает мышцы и нервы, все разом; ладони сжимаются вместе с полем темной энергии — привычно и крепко.</p><p>Шея азари-Блюстительницы ломается под ее пальцами с влажным хрустом. Маленькие, злые морского цвета глаза вспыхивают напоследок — презрением скорее, чем ненавистью или испугом, — и закатываются, потухнув.</p><p>— Я не чудовище, — говорит ей, уже мертвой, Мирала. — Я — следующая ступень эволюции.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>
<i>— Я сопротивлялась, — спокойно отвечает Мирала. — Она ничего не стала мне объяснять. Просто взяла — и напала средь бела дня. Я сопротивлялась. Это случайность.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Ее взгляд — прозрачен и прям; «изъян», как они тут это назвали, спасает от простейшего и вернейшего способа, каким азари ведут допрос.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Ей стоило быть польщенной вниманием сразу двух матриархов. Одной — в серо-стальной полицейской униформе, другой — в струящемся белом платье. Пусть даже смотрят они на нее… Фалере так даже на насекомых, которых складывала под микроскоп, не смотрела. И говорят — точно с больным ребенком, медленно и едва ли не по слогам.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Боятся. Они боятся ее, вдруг понимает Мирала. Просто прячут страх за презрением, чтобы сложней было догадаться.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Они спрашивают ее о тех, других смертях, и Мирала — пускай ее руки скованы за спиной биотическим стазисом — пожимает плечами.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Медленные, тягучие, как смоляная жвачка, вопросы «мы-хотим-чтобы-ты-вспомнила-все-это-очень-важно», и так по кругу. Но имен тут, названных точно, всего только два, не больше, если не считать юстицара. Эти матриархи — и те, кто у них на побегушках, — не такие уж и осведомленные, как хотят показать. Мирала почти фыркает.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Два — это почти ничто. Почти ноль. Не тенденция даже. Тем более — без ясных доказательств.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Я встречалась с этими азари, да. В том самом смысле встречалась. Мы ходили на свидания, раз или два. — Мирала даже прикрывает глаза, вспоминая. — Когда Эльду нашли мертвой, это было как раз после того, как я ее бросила. Она всегда была слишком чувствительная. Но как в этом можно обвинять меня? — Она смотрит с вызовом и искренним недоумением одновременно.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>(Как можно обвинять ее, Миралу, в том, что Эльда таскалась за Фалере со слезами и просьбами «излечить ее сердце»?..)</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Все идет даже почти хорошо — за исключением этих вот взглядов и рук, вывернутых за спиной так, что болят суставы, — пока с бумаги ей не зачитывают еще одно имя.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Велетис Анхет. Фармаколог. Участница исследовательской группы, образованной вокруг проекта Фалере Т’Ваэль.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Этого Мирала уже не может отрицать. Не тогда, когда тело, еще поддающееся опознанию, очень удачно выбросило на камни залива именно в те дни, которые юстицар Бианно проводила, просматривая дела в главном управлении — явившись, как у нее водилось, без приглашения. Как выяснилось, Бианно выцепила снимки с места преступления взглядом — и тут же вызвалась участвовать в экспертизе. Заключение не оставляло двусмысленностей; и тогда они с детективом решили действовать.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Даже не стали вызывать традиционного для стандартных разбирательств психолога. </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Решили, видимо: если проблема решится, мертвой подозреваемой это будет уже ни к чему.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Почему вы не сообщили нам сразу? При первых исчезновениях. У вас были все основания подозревать!..</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Матриарх-Посвященная из храма Атаме оглядывается на свою спутницу — старшего детектива из центрального управления Армали.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Генетический тест не вызывал подозрений… Повсюду в районе чистые результаты, у иммигрантов двойные проверки… Вы же знаете, наблюдение ведется только за теми, кто показал… — оправдывается та. — Но здесь мы посчитали нужным действовать решительно.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Я еще поговорю с матерью семейства, — говорит Посвященная. — Она не имела права отказываться от скрининга двух последующих беременностей. Есть риски… Возможно, хотя бы здесь удастся предотвратить…</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Все это они произносят вполголоса, чтобы не слышала Мирала; но разумеется, ей все равно отлично слышно все.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Детектив это, должно быть, понимает чуть лучше, потому что делает знак рукой, и Посвященная замолкает. Глядит на Миралу, прищурившись, и наконец роняет тяжело:</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Неважно. Это ничего не изменит.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Ей делают укол, под шею у лопатки (после этого она чувствует себя слабой, как будто даже ничего тяжелее мячика для саари поднять не сможет), и берут анализы.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Плюнуть на стекло; сдать кровь из пальца, из вены; образец нервной ткани — из места под щупальцами, там, где это почти безболезненно.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Она дергается и шипит все равно, но только однажды. По реакции матриархов Мирала понимает: начни она упорствовать и кусаться, и ее просто свяжут, а потом все равно сделают, что хотят. Может, и биотикой себе помогут, наплевав на меры безопасности. (Сама Мирала точно бы наплевала, как плевала уже не раз — особенно если на кону жизнь).</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Ей просвечивают зрачки; капают на язык чем-то мерзким, горьким. </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Наконец, Миралу некрасиво выворачивает наизнанку — прямо на пол старой детской игровой комнаты, в которой все это и происходит сейчас. (Просто потому, что это — самая свободная из комнат в доме).</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Она почти благодарна за прозрачный стакан с чистой водой, который ей подает матриарх-Посвященная.  </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Хватит, — тихо, отстраненно произносит та. </i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— А что насчет показаний? Мы не закончили.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Посвященная сводит брови. Барабанит пальцами по синей в серебре подвеске на шее: Зеркалу Шиари.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Тоже неважно. Поверьте мне. В монастыре приручали и не таких.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— В монастыре? — переспрашивает Мирала, хмурясь. Хотя на самом деле хотела спросить: «Приручали? А не „ломали‟, случаем?»</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Носительницы изъяна, именуемые ардат-якши, отправляются в монастырь, дабы искупить свою ущербность трудом и овладеть собой, насколько это возможно. — Слова Посвященной сочатся важностью; попытки звучать попроще забыты.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Я отказываюсь, — решительно, быстро произносит Мирала. Лучше… что угодно лучше, чем вечность попыток вылепить из нее, наконец, жалкую копию Самары.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Тогда, — говорит детектив, — тебя ждет казнь. Даже не исправительные работы. Как минимум, одно предумышленное убийство, как максимум — три. Не считая недоказанных. И «а-синдром» как отягчающее обстоятельство. Ты… понимаешь?</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>Посвященная, решив сыграть в снисхождение, по-сестрински опускает ладонь ей на плечо.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Ей нужно время. Так давай дадим ей его. Пусть подождет и скажет, что выбрала.</i>
  </p><p>
    <i>— Да, — выговаривает Мирала неожиданно пересохшим ртом. — Я понимаю. Я подожду.</i>
  </p><p>* * *</p><p>Разумеется, дома ее уже ждали.</p><p>Но не вернуться Мирала уж никак не могла. Только в детских фантазиях кто-то может пускаться в бега без денег и хоть чего-то, способного сойти за оружие.</p><p>У матери оружие было, на это Мирала билась бы об заклад; не только то, которое выдавали по экспедиторскому удостоверению. Но на то, чтобы проверить каждый из предполагаемых тайников, все равно уйдет время.</p><p>Мельком ей думалось: не обратиться ли к той военной советнице, неосмотрительно обронившей кое-какие сведения — адрес выяснить не составит труда, вряд ли она живет в столице и служит на военной базе, скрываясь. Но нет. Мирала не дура, чтобы доверять случайным знакомствам в подобном деле. Даже с поправкой на ностальгию и все дела.</p><p>Тем более… Та с почтением отзывалась о политике матриархов и о традициях, так? А юстицары, Блюстители — самые традиционные, кто только во всех Республиках есть. </p><p>Рисковать попасться еще и на склонении военнослужащей к измене Мирала точно уж не хотела. («Попасться», впрочем, здесь ключевое слово.)</p><p>Но, быть может, рискнуть все же стоило. Ее глаза, ее сила — против подготовки верховного командования. Занятное бы вышло дело.</p><p>А теперь она накачана чем-то мерзким.</p><p>Собственная комната кажется незнакомой; стены — словно дурацкий аттракцион: туманные зеркала, где не разобрать ничего, делающиеся то ближе, то дальше.<br/>
В горле — липкий ком тошноты, точно проглоченная злая медуза. Чуть-чуть шевелится, покачиваясь внутри от малейшего движения головой, задевая стрекальцами заднюю сторону глаз.</p><p>Неудивительно, что с нее сняли наручники: Мирала сейчас и муху прихлопнуть бы не смогла.</p><p>Под щупальцами расползается онемение.</p><p>«Это поможет успокоиться», — сообщила помощница Посвященной, пугливая дева примерно одних с Миралой лет. Мирала только губы скривила. Это она еще могла. </p><p>«Мы иногда используем его в медитациях, — не унималась та, выдергивая и стряхивая иглу. — Не такой концентрированный, правда, но ты попробуй. Стоит привыкнуть». — Она ободряюще сжала плечо Миралы: то самое, куда тыкала только что. </p><p>Либо дура, либо чрезмерно добрая. (Что, впрочем, для Миралы скорее одно и то же.)</p><p>Медитации… Слово камнем скользит в темную, илистую муть мыслей. </p><p>Взгляд цепляется за картину на дальней стене — точнее, фотографию, обработанную под старину по заказу Самары, — наполовину задвинутую стеллажом. Очередное утверждение тех же ценностей: Самара на коленях вместе со всеми дочерьми, и только одна Мирала смотрит из-под полуприкрытых век прямо в камеру, не на узорчатый храмовый пол. </p><p>Медитация. Обратиться внутрь себя, взять под контроль телесность… Мирала кусает губу. А следом пытается сделать ровный, глубокий вдох, как во времена фотографии. </p><p>Воздух кажется густым, липким, застревает в носу. Но Мирала переламывает сопротивление тела, переплавляет его. Старается ничего себе не воображать под веками, только чувствовать, как ходит под кожей кровь, как всасывают кислород медлительные легкие. </p><p>Мгновения тянутся мучительно медленно; Мирала запрещает себе считать их.</p><p>Пока не обнаруживает, что с предельной ясностью осознает все вокруг: собственные скрещенные ноги, поверхность спального матраса, застеленного шершавой тканой простыней, под ягодицами, прикосновение стоячего воздуха ко лбу и щекам. </p><p>Пальцы слегка дрожат, но это и все. </p><p>Мирала открывает глаза. Сработало, надо же.</p><p>Хотя бы за это, думает она рассеянно, можно поблагодарить мать.</p><p>И стоило только вспомнить — дверь комнаты распахивается, и на пороге встает Самара.  </p><p>— Мирала, — говорит мать, и от самого этого слова, от тона, которым оно произнесено, внутри вспыхивает злость — как сгусток биотической сингулярности.</p><p>В этом тоне — вся Самара целиком, будто отражение в дождевой капле. </p><p>Она выглядит так, словно ей хочется, чтобы Мирала перестала быть ее дочерью — вот сейчас же, сию секунду. </p><p>По крайней мере, такая Мирала, которая перед ней.</p><p>Но у нее, Самары, никогда не будет другой Миралы — и ее дочерью она не перестанет быть никогда. </p><p>Стоило бы с этим… ну, хотя бы смириться.</p><p>Самара замирает в дверях, щурясь, прежде чем шагнуть вперед. Правая ладонь лежит поверх сумки через плечо — темно-алой, в тон большинству остальной одежды. Не нужно быть обладательницей сверхразума, чтобы понимать: там — оружие. </p><p>Мать тоже боится ее.</p><p>Губы Миралы трескаются улыбкой. Вымученной, лишенной злости. </p><p>— Здравствуй, мама. Тебе все рассказали, так?</p><p>Самара качает головой.</p><p>— Мне не хочется верить, что моя дочь была способна отнять чью-то жизнь просто так.</p><p>И вовсе не просто так, думает Мирала. </p><p>У каждого из этих убийств был смысл — кроме того, первого; и каждый раз любая из этих несносных дур напрашивалась сама. </p><p>— Я хотела защитить их, — говорит она Самаре. Приподнимает голову, пружинит ладонями на пробу — не рискуя пока резким движением. — Хотела, чтобы им никто не причинил вред. Не воспользовался ими. </p><p>Она не отводит взгляда от глаз Самары, водянистых сейчас и блеклых.</p><p>— И посмотри, к чему это тебя привело, — тихо роняет Самара. </p><p>«Но разве это не были и твои намерения тоже, а, мать?»</p><p>— Как они? — спрашивает Мирала вместо этого отрывистым, чужим тоном. </p><p>— Я оставила их с наставницей Рэлле. Для разбирательства вызвали только меня одну. </p><p>Взгляд Миралы вновь падает на собственного фотографического двойника. </p><p>— Но речь не о них. Речь о тебе, — слышит она; голос звучит эхом голоса Посвященной. — И если все это правда… Тебе стоит проявить разум. Ты понимаешь?</p><p>«Тут нечего понимать», — хочется ответить Мирале.</p><p>— Монастырь — это не тюрьма, Мира, — продолжает мать, подходя еще на шаг ближе. — Я не хочу терять тебя насовсем. </p><p>Мирала неохотно встает — заставляет свои движения выглядеть более медлительными, скованными. Заставляет себя кивнуть в ответ. Переводит наконец взгляд с семейного портрета обратно на Самару: тень среди теней в полумраке, залитом кровавыми отсветами.</p><p>— Мама, — произносит Мирала. — Мама, мне так жаль. </p><p>В глазах Самары что-то вздрагивает. Что-то живое, как мелкая жалкая рыбка, высунувшаяся на поверхность воды.</p><p>Она делает отрывистый вздох — как если бы ей в шею вогнали что-то острое — и шагает навстречу Мирале, раскрывая руки в объятии. </p><p>Мирала обнимает мать в ответ. Крепко. Очень. </p><p>А затем, пользуясь минутной, мгновенной слабостью — пусть даже мать регулярно ходит на биотический фитнес, это не то же самое, что военные тренировки, — вскидывает ладонь и ударяет Самару по шее сзади. </p><p>Все происходит быстро. Почти до обидного легко.</p><p>Мирала смотрит на тело матери, обмякшее, жалкое. Но тратит на это зрелище не больше пары секунд. </p><p>С глубоким вдохом вызывает перед глазами: походку, осанку, жесты. Спина выпрямляется, как будто Мирала проглотила железный штырь. </p><p>Теперь — одежда: быстро, чтобы мать не успела очнуться, Мирала стаскивает с нее обувь и верхнюю накидку. Надавливает для верности еще на одну чувствительную точку под щупальцами, над позвонком. Переодеваться полностью в любом случае нет времени, но «быстро» и «в спешке» — совсем не одно и то же. </p><p>Прежде, чем подхватить на плечо материнскую сумку, Мирала радостно взвешивает в руке оружие. Пистолет модели «Поцелуй гидры»: не так плохо, как можно было подумать. На последней работе Самару и вправду стали неплохо снабжать. </p><p>Мирала бережно, с медлительной тоской, которая даже почти не игра, затворяет дверь в свою (больше уже нет) комнату. Качает головой на незаданный вопрос Посвященной. Та встречает ее не прямо у выхода, чуть вдали, и полумрак дома как нельзя выгоден — можно спрятать лицо в тени, чуть наклонив голову; как хорошо, однако, что мать вечно любила эти налобные украшения, к которым так легко подвешивать вуаль. </p><p>— Она... Мирала... ей надо побыть одной еще немного. — Говорить о самой себе в третьем лице выходит до неожиданности легко. Пусть и приходится менять тон, произносить слова медленнее обычного. — Она медитирует. Я учила ее этому, понимаете? Учила их всех, — здесь она замолкает, будто давясь слезами.</p><p>В голосе Самары — постоянный сдержанный надрыв, ни капли легкости. Это сложно подделывать, тем более без большой практики.</p><p>Но раз уж от этого зависит ее свобода — Мирала выкладывается на все сто.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она приходит — приезжает, воспользовавшись условно-бесплатной транспортной линией, где можно было рассчитаться без личной карты — на тот самый пляж, куда собиралась с утра, как ни в чем не бывало. За прошедшие годы Мирала отлично выучила: чем естественнее себя ведешь, тем лучше. </p><p>Матроне понадобилось пройтись; мало ли, отчего — в такую погоду даже почтенная дама может захотеть отдохнуть и освежиться. </p><p>Пройдя мимо отмечающих начало отмели обтесанных скал, Мирала встает на берегу, зарывается пальцами ног в остывающий песок. </p><p>Глядит на линию горизонта — тревожно-красную, яркую, как то слово, которым ее назвала Посвященная, делая охранный знак. Прежде, чем детектив поправила ее на более светское: «а-синдром». </p><p>Она — ардат-якши, подумать только. Не в кино, в жизни. </p><p>Мирале вдруг делается так весело, что она вприпрыжку добирается до кромки моря и ныряет, даже не сбросив одежду — кроме надоевшей душной накидки. Теплая вода ничуточки не остужает кожу, только кружит голову еще сильнее. Она выныривает и смотрит в небо, прищурившись и раскинув руки. Вот, наверное, что имела в виду Самара под этим своим «ощутить в мире богиню» — сейчас Мирала чувствует себя причастной к такому могуществу, о котором и мечтать не могла.  </p><p>Одно дело просто знать, что кое-что можешь. Можешь даже много чего, если честно.</p><p>Но убивать биотикой можно по-разному — в тренировочном лагере каждую смену это объясняли доходчиво, без устали, на примерах и с видео; так почему бы и не через слияние? Способ ничем не хуже других.</p><p>И другое дело — когда ты знаешь, как это все называть. Название — это определенность, что-то твердое и прочное. Опора. Даже если оно пахнет фильмами ужасов, в которые никто во взрослом возрасте не верит всерьез. </p><p>«Ардат-якши», — еще раз произносит Мирала про себя, качаясь на волнах. Потрясающе. </p><p>Кажется — вот-вот, и из нее начнут лететь вверх пузырьки, как из газировки. </p><p>И если это правда генетика, как обмолвились между собой те двое, и мать ничего точно не знает про сестер, то Мирале, наоборот, все понятно. </p><p>Теперь так точно.</p><p>Они — такие же внутри, как она, и вот <i>поэтому</i> у нее и вышло в тот раз получить от Фалере эхо: поймать трепещущую нить ее разума в свои надежные пальцы.</p><p>Да, они — <i>ее</i>, несомненно; уж точно куда больше, чем принадлежат Самаре, которая сейчас, должно быть, уже изображает мученицу на дознании у еще большего числа Посвященных и полицейских. Мирала со злостью трет место последнего укола. Разве может кто-то в целой вселенной добровольно соглашаться на это все?   </p><p>Честно сказать, она не вполне верит, что Фалере и Рила смогут согласиться на это тоже. </p><p>Если, конечно, Самара не надавит на них. Расплачется, может, даже. С ней, Миралой, такой прием не сработал — но Самара может отыграться на остальных. </p><p>Уж такая она. Похоронит и других с собой вместе, только дай ей волю. С Самары сталось бы и вполне буквально похоронить, если детектив не просто так пугала насчет смертной казни. </p><p>Но ничего.  </p><p>Она вернется за сестрами потом. Когда-нибудь. Обязательно. </p><p>Сейчас же — сейчас ее нужды сосредоточены на целостности собственной чешуи. </p><p>В конце концов, ей и без того хотелось убраться с Тессии годика через два. Конечно, теперь искать подходящий вариант придется быстрее, но импровизация — ее, Миралы, конек.</p><p>Она ныряет чуть глубже под воду, задерживает дыхание, прикидывая: насколько ее хватит вот так. Оказывается удовлетворена результатом — и ныряет снова. </p><p>Мирала крепкая, сильная — ей не составит труда проплыть подальше, до соседнего района, откуда ходит маглев в направлении космопорта.</p><p>Вот только куда она при таком подходе денет оружие? В лазурь себе запихнет, разве что. </p><p>Можно было бы воспользоваться документами Самары, но если сигнал из дома и правда уже поступил, то ее повяжут немедленно. Это будет самая идиотская поимка из всех, о каких Мирала слышала сплетни: на улицах, во дворах, в галереях. </p><p>Она думает о сумке матери, оставшейся на берегу. Сумку будет жалко тоже, хоть меньше, чем пистолет. Вроде бы и очень... матронистая, но вместительная и удобно висит что на руке, что через плечо. </p><p>Так ничего точно и не решив, Мирала выныривает еще раз, чтобы вдохнуть воздуха, — и видит на берегу одинокую азари. Сердце глухо ударяет в груди; в пальцах разливается щекотка биотических импульсов. </p><p>Но та азари улыбается ей, приветливо, чуть изогнув край рта — как дружелюбное отражение, перед которым стоишь себе в полный рост, изучая собственное сильное тело, выбирая наиболее выгодные углы освещения — исключительно для себя, не для тех, кто станет волочься следом.  </p><p>И лица у них двоих очень похожи — не до неразличимости, конечно, как с Самарой, но вполне достаточно. </p><p>Не требуется много времени, чтобы дернуть ногами, скидывая юбку на дно — и разорвать по шву свободную безрукавку. </p><p>Мирала выходит из воды обнаженная, точно скульптура времен Рассвета, с гордо поднятым подбородком и подходит к этой, улыбчивой, покачивая бедрами. Вода стекает по ее коже, обволакивая, чувственно обозначая каждый изгиб.  </p><p>— Не хочешь погулять со мною, красивая? — У другой азари глубокий голос, переливчатый, точно перламутровые блики на боку огромной жемчужины. Она проводит пальцами по груди Миралы — высокой, аккуратной груди с напрягшимися сосками.  </p><p>— Хочу, — отвечает Мирала, склонив голову к плечу. Вбирает в глаза мельчайшие грани чужого облика, словно фокусируя линзу, и в такт с расширенными, черными, как самая беззвездная ночь, зрачками пульсирует непроизнесенное: «А ты — ты хочешь ради меня преступить закон?» </p><p>Другая азари смотрит в ответ, и в ее глазах умирающими звездами вспыхивает согласие.  </p><p>Мирала улыбается — сладострастно и широко. Незнакомка — которой недолго осталось быть таковой — подается навстречу, раскрывая губы для поцелуя. </p><p>Ее метки отличаются от меток Миралы, однако белая глина — незаменимая помощница в гримировке — способна сделать свое дело. </p><p>Ее тело будет легко утопить, а одежда и кредитная карта позволят покинуть городские окраины незамеченной.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>На орбитальной станции с непривычки настолько шумно и кучно, настолько много запахов и красок, что у Миралы едва не кружится голова. Она не позволяет себе растеряться от избытка впечатлений, точно какая-нибудь малолетка; наоборот, собрана донельзя, хотя Богиня, так любимая Самарой, свидетельница: ей хотелось бы, может, зайти и заказать нон-стопом пару-тройку коктейлей в баре «только для взрослых». </p><p>Она пробирается по гудящим коридорам вдоль стен, цепко посматривая по сторонам — и стараясь при том, не угодить глазами прямо в какую-нибудь из камер наблюдения. </p><p>Подражать походке временных гостей станции не так уж сложно: ровный ритм, деловитая спешка. Уклоняться от тех, кто толкает или тащит багаж; не отвечать на попытки дернуть за руку и спросить направление.</p><p>Из динамиков льются объявления, сплошным монотонным потоком, то громче, то тише; ее имени и фамилии в них пока не звучит. Но это только пока. </p><p>Пока Мирале удавалось быть на шаг впереди. </p><p>Но здесь уже граница системы; дальше — только астероидный пояс и ближайший ретранслятор. </p><p>Ей кровь из носа нужно найти… кого-то.  </p><p>Кого-то, кому Мирала сможет оказаться полезной. И при том — не в таком смысле, в каком стремятся сплошь и рядом пригодиться едва достигшие совершеннолетия девы. </p><p>(Просто как потом извлекать какую-то выгоду из мертвецов?)</p><p>Но вот личный помощник, много-в-одном, нужен в путешествиях часто, а выгода сполна искупает риск. Тем более, если помощница еще и вызовется выполнять роль охраны — за отдельное, само собой, вознаграждение. Но это к обоюдной же пользе. </p><p>Мирала дрейфует глубже, с одного переполненного уровня на другой. Сюда, на посадочные площадки четвертого слоя, швартуется больше грузовых кораблей, чем пассажирских, но это означает и то, что силуэтов в броне — легкой, тяжелой ли — тут больше тоже. И далеко не все они имеют какое-то отношение к Верховному командованию. </p><p>Хотя находиться на станции им, само собой, никто не может запретить. </p><p>Прислонившись спиной — нарочито небрежно — к ребристой стене зала ожидания, Мирала с любопытством изучает уверенные фигуры: модели их оружия, их резкие жесты. Среди них есть даже несколько — то есть, вполне прилично — инопланетников: костистые головы турианцев Мирала различает точно. Их она знает по военным драмам и боевикам о Кроганских Восстаниях. Знает Мирала и батарианцев; а вот кроганов как раз не видно ни одного. </p><p>Поневоле, вопреки собственным сомнительным обстоятельствам, Мирала чувствует толику разочарования. </p><p>Ее взгляд падает на азари — наемницу, если судить по повадкам, — сидящую на ящиках, по виду пустых, небрежно выстроенных в неровный ряд.</p><p>Броня наемницы кажется Мирале смутно знакомой. Нет, не из новостей или тренировочных виртограмм. Клочок воспоминаний — образ из детства: сильные руки подбрасывают ее к потолку, и она визжит. От восторга, само собой. </p><p>«Когда ты подрастешь, Мира…» </p><p>Уверенный, сильный голос — какого никогда не было у матери, вечно пытающейся скрыть надлом за показным благолепием. Лукавый блеск прищуренных, слегка раскосых глаз. Царапины на броне, сложенной в особом шкафчике в коридоре, — почти такие же глубокие, как шрамы наемницы напротив. Что-то, чем гордятся, а не всячески пытаются спрятать.</p><p>Образ Илтары накладывается на расслабленную фигуру наемницы, и что-то щелкает в голове сухо и резко, как выстрел.  </p><p>Мирала, глубоко вздохнув, решает пойти ва-банк. </p><p>У нее есть при себе пистолет — тот самый, что она стащила при побеге. Мирала как бы невзначай отстегивает его с бедра; оружие ложится в руку само, как влитое. </p><p>У нее есть биотика, и все тренировки, но при всей ее одаренности — талант существенно зависит от возраста. </p><p>Но еще у Миралы есть ум и память — и вот они-то сейчас должны помочь ей сыграть свою роль.</p><p>— Хэй, — начинает она, приближаясь и становясь напротив. — Найдется минутка для разговора? </p><p>— Чего тебе, детка? — лениво переспрашивает наемница, даже не поворачиваясь к ней до конца. Мирала — непроизвольно — крепче стискивает ладонь на стволе пистолета.</p><p>— Ты ведь принадлежишь к «Темным сестрам»? —  Название само прыгает на язык.</p><p>Теперь взгляд наемницы сосредотачивается на ней — с той же ленивой медлительностью, но приобретшей теперь убийственный оттенок. В серо-синих глазах блестит стальной шторм — предчувствием, обещанием.</p><p>— Спрячь-ка для начала ствол, детка. А потом спрашивай. </p><p>Мирала затыкает оружие за пояс, но далеко не убирает. Не те обстоятельства, не та обстановка. </p><p>Так же неторопливо усмехнувшись, наемница похлопывает — раз, другой — по металлической поверхности с собой рядом. Мирала, втянув воздух ноздрями, тут же садится; не запачкать в пыли и масляных разводах ворованные штаны — вовсе не первая сейчас забота. </p><p>Метки на лице у наемницы почти незаметны под слоем шрамов, старых и новых. Некоторые, похоже, она себе нанесла сама. </p><p>Так делали не только наемницы — и некоторые коммандос; одна инструктор в последнюю смену Миралы в тренировочном лагере щеголяла длинными полосами на щеках — по пять на обеих — и давала понять, что их нанесла ей сестра по клятве. В этом была своя гордость.</p><p>— Мне вот любопытно, откуда у тебя сведения. Наше имя. Наш символ. — Это не вопрос. </p><p>— От одной из вас, — Мирала старается говорить как можно проще, как можно искреннее.  </p><p>— И от кого же? — Наемница никуда не торопится. Кого-нибудь послабее ее взгляд уже пришпилил бы намертво: мясной бабочкой на грязном металле стены.</p><p>— Ее уже нет в живых, — качает головой Мирала. — Она... я обязана ей своими генами. И… тем, что знаю о настоящих жизненных ценностях.</p><p>— Так, так. — Нейтральный голос. Нейтральный жест. Сузившиеся — не поймешь, отчего именно — глаза.</p><p>— Ее звали Илтара, — начинает чуть торопиться Мирала. Распахивает собственные глаза. Ладони делаются потными, но обтирать их сейчас нельзя ни за что. — С Иллиума. Она занималась «химией», это все, что я помню точно. </p><p>— Ты — дочь Илтары Тапос? Действительно? — На резаном лице мелькает недоверие вперемешку с едва ли не радостным узнаванием. </p><p>— Не она рожала меня; но — да.  </p><p>Мирала выдерживает экзаменующий взгляд, не поколебавшись, только пальцы чуть-чуть сильнее сжимаются в кулаки. </p><p>— Слышала я, что Илтара заводила семью, и ничем-то это для нее хорошим не кончилось.  </p><p>— Ее партнерша… моя родительница… — Мирала заставляет себя сглотнуть, словно бы от неловкости, — запретила ей видеть нас.  </p><p>Невеселая ухмылка появляется на лице наемницы. Сколько ей лет? — пытается прикинуть Мирала. Она никогда не знала возраст Илтары — она даже лица ее, если быть честной, почти не помнила. Только та голография, что валялась в бельевом шкафу матери, прикрытая откровенными танцевальными платьями, которые не надевались десятки лет — изображение в профиль, вскинутый подбородок, пальцы, сложенные в решительный и победный жест.  </p><p>Но Мирала так привыкла воображать с этим жестом саму себя, уверенную и взрослую, что одно со временем просто слилось с другим. </p><p>— Значит, хотела для дочек спокойной жизни? Мать твоя. </p><p>— Так и есть, — сдержанно двигает подбородком Мирала. — И ради этого спокойствия предала Илтару. Улетела от нее навсегда. Но я успела узнать о вас: эмблему и все такое. </p><p>На несколько ударов сердца повисает молчание; даже звуки сборов, погрузки и отправления отодвигаются куда-то.</p><p>— Точно же. — Наемница вдруг щелкает себя по щеке. — Каэрия же говорила, что доставила тогда памятную сферу с письмом. Согласно последней воле. Ей как раз какая-то девчонка и открывала.</p><p>На Миралу она смотрит уже с куда более явственным интересом, почти сочувственным: не только сличает с призрачным чужим портретом, не просто скользит глазами по ладной фигуре и крепким рукам. </p><p>Мирала решает не уточнять, что двери в тот день открывала Рила.</p><p>Наемница, будто решив все наконец для себя, протягивает руку — раскрытой ладонью вперед.  </p><p>— Меня Далией зовут, — говорит наемница; пальцы у нее грубые, жесткие, даже более уверенные, чем у коммандос с курсов. Но Мирала отвечает на пожатие как ни в чем не бывало — пусть Далия чувствует, что под ее пальцами тоже успели похрустеть кости. — А ты как будешь по имени?  </p><p>— Моринт, — произносит она, пробуя на языке это, новое. Мирала не уверена, что это означает, но — определенно — что-то более… взрослое. Опасное. Яркое.  </p><p>Очень, очень подходящее ей теперь. </p><p>— Мы отправляемся за границы системы завтра в десять стандартных. Хочешь со мной? Как одна из нас, вместо погибшей? </p><p>— А что бы я иначе тут делала? — отвечает Моринт, дернув плечом. </p><p>Широкая одобрительная ухмылка служит ей ответом.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Она спит, свернувшись рядом с Далией, едва не уткнувшись носом ей в шею. Далия обнимает ее — совсем не по-матерински; ничего материнского не было и в том, как та водила большим пальцем по ее лицу, тщетно пытаясь отыскать в ней призрачное сходство с Илтарой, каким Богиня (или просто генетика) наградила ее младших сестер.  </p><p>(Далия считает: она еще слишком юна для полноценных слияний. Мирала решает ее не переубеждать.<br/>
В конце концов, Далия нужна ей живой и здоровой, не питающей подозрений; зачем менять что-то, когда все отлично складывается и так?) </p><p>Она спит, так и не сняв новую — точней, старую, потертую и не без труда подогнанную под фигуру броню. Они слишком утомились, чтобы переодеваться — и в любом случае, во внешнем, опасном мире за пределами Тессии и Первой сферы расширения стоит быть начеку. Так что пистолет Мирала тоже не снимает с магнитного замка на поясе, просто на всякий случай.  </p><p>Ей снится, как она смотрит на свою мать.  </p><p>Самара — в той же алой однотонной накидке, укрывающей плечи и голову, какую она носила на Иллиуме. С той же показной кротостью несчастной жертвы, с какой она прибыла когда-то на Тессию. С теми же огромными, прозрачнее проточной воды, глазами, какими всегда глядела на дочерей — призывая побыть скромнее, ограничить желания, поберечь чей-то чужой покой.  </p><p>Самара, выдавившая из себя все живое, выхолощенная и высушенная; растратившая все силы на воплощение чьего-то там идеала, а не своих желаний. Отвратительная. </p><p>Да, вот оно — то самое слово. </p><p>То самое чувство, которое она испытывала к матери — начиная еще с детства.  </p><p>Моринт-во-сне резко бросает руку вперед и хватает ее за горло, прибавляя к обычному захвату биотический «замок». Ноги Самары отрываются от пола — и, болтая ими в воздухе, она теряет, наконец, раздражающее сходство с храмовым барельефом. Беспомощно приоткрывается рот, и ладони рефлекторно тянутся к запястью дочери — схватить, разжать; но Моринт расчетливо щелкает пальцами свободной руки, высекая синие искры — и каждая из них дробит кость, рассекает сосуды.   </p><p>А потом ее мать кричит. Кричит очень долго.  </p><p>Моринт улыбается во сне.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>